A Witch's Desire to Get Fitter
by lucych.7
Summary: Hermione Granger wasn't a vain witch, but since the war, she hadn't been exercising much & felt like she needed to get fitter. What is a witch to do if she wants to look & feel better? Get a workout buddy! This is the story of how she scored the best possible workout companion, got her fitness level, & her mojo back. There will be songs suggested through the story to match the mood
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Workout Buddy

Hermione Granger wasn't a witch particularly concerned with fashion: muggle or otherwise. She had always preferred practicality when choosing her clothes and robes. Her work at the Ministry of Magic required her to dress formally. She had to wear floor-length dark navy blue robes. Technically, she could wear what she wanted underneath. As she was a practical woman, she would typically wear either a simple shift dress or a button-down dress shirt with slacks. Still, her muggle clothes were decades ahead in fashion to the Wizarding World. Often, ever her more modest muggle clothes were too revealing for magical folk so she would avoid taking off her uniform robe in front of most of them. Her hair was often up in a ponytail or simple bun. Puberty had done wonders for her locks. Her mane was still thick, but it was no longer frizzy. Instead, it reached her mid-back in luscious, soft, bouncy, loose chocolate curls with golden highlights. Her skin was back to its usual softness, clearness, and healthy glow. Since the war ended, she had begun the long way to recovery, both physical and mental.

During the war, Hermione had lost a lot of weight. Meals were scarce, and she usually gave more food to the boys. But once they won, all the celebrations and the meals at the Burrow, tea with McGonagall once a week, as well as Sunday brunch at her parents', had helped her fill out and now her figure had returned to her natural beautifully curvy and athletic. After the war, she had gone to find her parents once the month of funerals and tributes was over. Now that she had been back for a year, she had decided she wasn't exercising enough. While on the hunt, she kept fit because she was literally on the run permanently. Working at a desk was an entirely different thing. She had complained about this to Harry and Ron during their weekly lunch. They couldn't relate because the former was an Auror and was always active and the latter was a playing Quidditch professionally. Ron was dismissive and hurtful, as usual. He told her, "the curvier, the better… if anything, you should gain a few."

Hermione and Ron had grown apart since he left during the hunt. She had forgiven him for leaving, but she could never trust him fully again after that. Forcing her to choose between him and Harry had been a low blow even for him. As if there was a choice. They still saw and talked to each other because Harry kept them seeing each other. They didn't bicker as much when they saw each other, but this was mainly because Hermione didn't care anymore. Whenever he was rude or dense, she would tune him out. Even his petty jabs at her went unnoticed. Lately, though, Harry was not having it. Every single time Ron decided to be a git, Harry would call him on it and make him apologize. Hermione kept waving it off. Ron hated to apologize, and as this started to become common, their lunches as a trio started spacing out. Harry and Hermione would have lunch together once a week, but Ron rarely joined them. Probably, Harry and Ron would hang out without her. When she told Harry about wanting to get in shape, he looked at her with wide eyes. He seemed surprised that she would want to exercise willingly. However, he was too busy to train with her since he was away on missions every two weeks.

Hermione had always been certain of her feelings for Harry. She knew he had no feelings for her. Well, that was not accurate. He was grateful and loved her… as a sister. After the war, he had been in a couple of relationships. The first one didn't last long. The second one did last almost a year. Hermione had cried endless nights during that year. Seeing them together was breaking her heart. She had gone on a few dates, which were both first and last dates. She couldn't even pretend to be interested in or attracted to anyone else. Through the years, Harry and Hermione had developed such a close-knit relationship that everyone thought at one point or another that they were romantically involved. When they were on the Hunt, Harry seemed to be closer to her: more open, more vulnerable, more into her. The closeness was driving her mad back then. That night they danced, it took all her self control not to have her way with him. She could feel his warmth through her thick jumper, and he was staring at her lips. But she had walked away. She was terrified of his rejection. Perhaps it was a good thing that he couldn't train with her. It was difficult enough to fight her attraction and her feelings seeing him once a week or once every two weeks.

A few days later, Hermione had almost given up on finding a workout buddy. She was looking into hiring a muggle personal trainer. However, one day, while Harry and Hermione were having lunch, things changed. They had just ordered drinks at their favorite muggle diner and were waiting for their fish and chips order. Harry had been staring at her for a while. As she was about to ask him if she had something on her face, he spoke.

"Mione?"

"What is it?" she said a bit more forcefully than she intended. Harry made her so nervous lately. He backed away. "Sorry, I just… do I have something on my face? You've been staring…"

"No, your face is as perfect as always," he said with a dazed look.

"Now I know hunger is messing with your brain…" she whispered. Harry frowned when she said that. She went on: "Then why are you staring?"

He wanted to tell her she was breathtaking; that he was captivated by the way the sun rays coming from the window highlighted the golden flecks in her molten chocolate eyes. The tiny freckles across her nose made him want to nuzzle the tip of it. Her skin was impeccable. He always wondered how her skin was so clear. Even in their teenage years, she rarely broke out. It looked impossibly soft. He yearned to touch it. Could it be as silky as it looked? And her tempting full lips… She had decided to go with a sheer cherry tone lipstick today. Her lips looked so juicy and plump, and her teeth were perfectly white. He couldn't stop looking at her. Harry had recently come to terms with his feelings for Hermione after a painful breakup with his then-girlfriend, which made things crystal clear for him. Should he risk it? A voice that sounded remarkably like Sirius' in his head said: "What's the worst that can happen?" Only one way to find out.

"Do you still want someone to help you train?" he asked, immediately regretting it. He couldn't help the flashing picture that came up in his mind. His mind conjured a Hermione who was wearing tight workout clothes, sweating, flushed, and breathing hard. Damn. When he saw the way she smiled at his question, and how her entire face lit up. He couldn't bring himself to regret it anymore.

"Harry… Really?!" she said excitedly. Harry nodded. Then, he saw a blur of curls. In a second, she had managed to go around the booth, sit on his lap, and give him one of her famous hugs. With his train of thoughts, he couldn't help but feeling every curve against him. _Fuck, she smells heavenly_, he thought. "Thank you!" she squealed into his ear.

"Ahem…Two orders of fish and chips," said the waitress with a frown. She had been ogling Harry since they came into the diner. Hermione turned but didn't let go of Harry.

"Yes, both here, thank you"

Harry wondered if it was his imagination or Hermione's tone was cold when she addressed the waitress. He thought it weird because she was always very respectful and kind to servers. When she turned, friction made him focus on her curves. He had to bite the inside of his cheek and think of Aunt Marge to calm down. Still, he was scared she felt his reaction for a short while.

Hermione was angry at the waitress for flirting so openly with Harry with her on his arm, or well, on his lap. Was that…? It couldn't be. Could it? Could he be…? The waitress threw a hateful glance at Hermione and smiled, seductively at Harry. _The nerve!_ thought Hermione. She returned to her side of the booth. She sighed.

"Is something wrong? I thought you were happy to train with me?" Harry asked, grabbing a large potato wedge and eating it.

"No… I am very happy, honey. It's just… that waitress got on my nerves," she said, taking a bite of the fish.

"I noticed you don't like her… I don't know why. She seemed friendly to me," he said, taking a sip of his iced tea. _Had Hermione just called him honey?!_ He thought. Hermione snorted.

"Obviously!" she hissed.

"Is that a bad thing now?" he asked puzzled.

"She has been shamelessly flirting with you since we got here!" Hermione snapped.

"She has? I didn't notice…"

"My God! You are too much…" Hermione said, focusing on eating her food. After a while, he decided to ask her… even if it meant disappointment:

"Why are you upset she flirted with me?"

"Am I invisible, Harry?" she asked back, her eyes turning sad.

"I don't follow…" he replied, taking a slow sip of his drink.

"Come on! It's like I'm not even here! She's flirting with you as if you were here alone!... W-What if you were with someone you _actually_ l-liked?!" she added the last bit, blushing; she was trying to save face. It wouldn't do for him to suspect she was jealous. And she was _very_ jealous.

"What do you mean someone I" he did air quotes here "actually liked?"

"I mean… in like a date or something" she said, looking away. He chose to risk it with his answer.

"I am with the woman I like the most in this world," he said, holding her hand. "Maybe that's why I didn't even notice she was flirting with me."

Her heart started pounding. _No, stop that right now. Harry sees you as a sister_, she thought.

"Oh, come on. You don't need to say that… I am not one of your _girlfriends_, Potter. You are _stuck_ with me for life."

"There's no one I'd rather be stuck with for life than you, Mione," he said, without missing a beat, squeezing her hand and caressing the back of it with his thumb. He didn't mean to say that out loud, but her smile was worth it. She squeezed back. They ended their meal in silence and went to the cash register. Harry insisted on paying. She wanted to argue, and the flirty waitress was the one collecting their money.

"Honey, no. This is the second time you want to get the check this month…" she said pouting opening her wallet. The waitress had caressed his hand as he gave her the money. He frowned at the waitress. Then, he turned to Hermione, pulled her in by the waist, and kissed her forehead.

"Baby girl, allow me to spoil you. I enjoy it…" he said, hugging her to his chest. She couldn't help but giggle. He had called her baby girl. She wanted to squeal.

"Fine," she admitted with a smile.

Harry kept his eyes on his best friend and said to the waitress: "Keep the change."

As they walked out, Harry surprised Hermione by keeping his hold of her waist and pulling her close. Her arm went around his waist, as well. They usually walked, with her holding his left arm. Today, he needed to feel her close. Both couldn't help but notice how right it felt to walk holding each other. "That should show that waitress," Harry said with a smirk. After a couple of blocks, Hermione needed to voice her concerns.

"Harry?" she asked, looking down. He stopped and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Please don't go all beast mode, Auror boot camp on me. I am _really_ out of shape and you… well, you are _not_."

"Mione, I would never push you further than you can go… I know you don't want to be an Auror, which by the way is a great loss for the DMLE, you know."

She stared hard. He winced, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay, I know the DMLE is not for you… I will push you, but just a bit. Without challenge, there is no change."

"You are a believer in the no pain, no gain, right?"

"I am," he said, smiling devilishly.

"Bloody hell… I'm going to be so sore!" she said groaning. Harry laughed. He almost volunteered to massage her soreness away.

Hermione was very grateful for Harry's help, but also scared. He was in incredible shape. Could she even keep up? She decided that she needed some workout clothes. She convinced herself that she wasn't buying them to look good for Harry, but deep down, she knew she was. It was bad enough that he would see her sweaty and gross. She didn't want to be dressed shabbily as well. She went to muggle London. Wizards didn't believe in working out, so they had no workout clothes at all. They did have swimsuits that seemed to be out of a 1950s catalog.

She got fitted leggings in different colors and lengths. Additionally, she got a few sports bras, tank tops, t-shirts, a couple of sweatshirts, and hoodies. Her trainers needed an update as well. She still had the ones from the war. They were stained and worn out. The laces were torn in parts. She got two pairs and sports' socks. She decided to remove all tags as soon as she got home. She didn't want him to think she had gotten everything to look good for him. She did a couple of spells to make the clothes look a little less new. Her watch read 9 p.m. She had to go to bed. They would start training tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training**

Harry started coming at 5 am every other day. The first day, she almost had a heart attack. He had keys to her place. Hermione had anti-apparition wards on her flat, for security. Her place was closer to the Ministry than his, and sometimes after a long assignment, he would crash on her couch or her guest bedroom. He could apparate back to his place, but she felt he stayed at her place because he didn't want to be alone. He saw horrible things often at work and going back to an empty house, no matter how beautiful and fancy was not his idea of coping. That first day he had unceremoniously ripped her covers off. Luckily the night before had been chilly. Hermione usually slept with little to no clothing. Since she lived alone, it didn't matter.

"Morning!" he said in a cheery voice as he pulled the covers in one swift motion. He knew Hermione hated cheery voices when it was too early. As he looked down, his heart stopped. When he ripped off her covers, he wasn't expecting her just to be wearing a short nightie and pajama shorts that looked more like underwear. _Why did she want to train again? She has an incredible body,_ he thought. When she turned away from him and asked for five more minutes, he could have given her years if it meant he could stare at her bum in that pose. Ever since the Hunt, it had been his favorite. He licked his lips.

"Fuck, Harry! It's still dark outside," she said, fighting a yawn and refusing to open her eyes. She turned away from him and snuggled into her pillow.

"Language, Mione," he said with a smirk. She knew him so well she could hear his smirks. "If I am training you, you train at my hours," he continued.

"5 more minutes," she said pouting into the pillow.

"No, Mione. Up!" he exclaimed. Before his thoughts caught up to his actions and the implications, he spanked her bottom once. Not hard enough to hurt badly, but hard enough for her to be shocked and get up right away. Her reaction shocked him out of a trance. He would accept any name-calling if he could do that again. Her bum was full, round and firm, yet squeezable.

"Ouch!" she yelled indignantly. "You prat! I was getting up!" she said, sitting up and rubbing her bottom. She rubbed her eyes and looked at him. She was instantly up. He looked incredible. He was wearing a shirtless fitted black shirt, black sweatpants, and black trainers. He offered her a hand, and she started to feel self-conscious. She must look a fright. Harry's mouth went dry. He didn't understand how she could look so good that early in the morning. Ignoring his hand, she ran to her bathroom. She settled on wearing a white sports bra, a white hoodie, black leggings, and her favorite new trainers. Quickly, she put her hair up in a high ponytail. She would never admit it to anyone but him spanking her sparked a slow-burning fire.

Once she was ready, they left. They stretched, warmed up, ran for just a couple of miles, and her clothes were drenched in sweat. Damn, she was out of shape. How embarrassing! She thought. Harry didn't tease her as mercilessly as she expected, but that was because he was constantly trying to cool himself off from the effect of seeing her working out. The droplets of sweat going down her neck into her cleavage looked like diamonds, and he wanted to lick each one them off. _Wait! No! Don't go there!_ He thought. He needed a cold shower. Hermione wasn't faring a lot better. Harry had taken off his shirt at some point during the run, and all the exposed sweaty skin was heating her up in more ways than one.

After a few days of training, she decided she wanted to join a muggle gym. She ran the idea by him. He was excited to join her. He had said, "you know I love my magical friends, but most of them could use some calisthenics and weightlifting." He was right. Wizards and witches weren't particularly interested in fitness. They stayed healthy with potions and such but doing something without magic seemed too strenuous, too for them. During the war, Harry and Hermione only took breaks because Ron was panting and couldn't keep up. They started going to the gym the day in between each running session. Very soon, Hermione was back in shape and feeling great. The more time they spent together, the more difficult it was for him to deny the insane attraction and the intense feelings he had for her. Every look, every smile, every slight touch was making him mad.

For the wizarding world, most of Hermione's wardrobe was too revealing. But then again, muggle fashion was about thirty years ahead to wizards' and witches' apparels. When she started feeling more in shape, she decided to start wearing some of the clothes that were too big for her with her weight loss during the war. Her bum was looking fabulous; her long legs were toned and lightly muscled. Even her arms, shoulders, and back were looking great. After a month of training with Harry, she was shocked to see that her abs were starting to show some definition. There was no six-pack at all. However, she liked it as it was: flat, toned, and strong. Molly had commented on her "filling out" a bit over one of the Sunday lunches. Hermione reddened. She felt like a teenager the first time someone refers to their… development. Harry just coughed his drink up. Ginny looked at both suspiciously but said nothing.

Ginny and Harry had called it quits before the trio went looking for Horcruxes. After the war, Harry told Ginny he couldn't be with her anymore. His feelings had changed. He no longer wanted the same things. She had done some growing up of her own while Harry was gone. She started dating McLaggen after the war and was happy with him. Sometimes, she would still wonder what if. She would have loved the bragging rights of being the first woman Harry Potter bedded. But mostly, she was satisfied with her boyfriend. During the war, she always feared Hermione. Although Ginny knew Hermione had feelings for her brother, she also knew that if push came to shove, Hermione would always choose Harry, and Harry would always choose Hermione. Her suspicions were proven right when Ron came back mid-hunt furious at his friends. The trio had eventually patched up their friendship, but any chance of any relationship between Hermione and Ron disappeared as soon as he left that tent.

Hermione had always had a crush on Harry. She had forced herself to let go of it when he started dating a gorgeous Auror. Her name was Katherine, and she was so perfect, it was annoying. She had perfectly straight black hair that never got frizzy, and she had beautiful gray eyes and flawless porcelain skin; her figure was out of a runway, and she had a lovely laugh. However, things between Katherine and Harry didn't last. Hermione had no idea why. They seemed happy, and Hermione had felt -with a heavy heart- that he could marry Katherine. But one day, after an assignment, he came to Hermione's flat and told her it was over. He seemed very upset about it, so she held him, said she was sorry and didn't ask.

As Hermione's stamina improved, Harry increased the difficulty and length of the workouts. After a particularly hard sprint up a hill in the park near Hermione's flat, Harry just collapsed face up.

"Can't- keep- up- with- you- today!" he said panting. Hermione laughed and lied down next to him.

"Well, that's a first!" she said, laughing and trying to catch her breath. She was wearing a red sports bra, a loose tank top, and high waisted leggings that emphasized her tiny waist, flat abs, and womanly hips.

He turned to look at her. She looked incredible. She was smiling with her eyes closed. He sighed as his breathing slowly went back to normal.

"It's not a first," he whispered.

"What?" she asked, confused, looking at him.

"I was never able to keep up with you," he said with a chuckle. "Mione, I don't think I ever told you this, but I would have died so many times without you."

"Oh stop, you would have found a way... you always do," she said, smiling at him. He got closer and kissed her temple slowly. "What was that for?"

"No reason, you are brilliant, and I adore you, Mione," he said sighing and caressing her cheek. She blushed prettily. _He means as a friend, Hermione,_ she thought. _Don't go there. You will break your own heart._

"Thanks, Harry," she said hurriedly getting up and shaking off small leaves while pointedly avoiding looking at him.

"Is everything okay?" he asked frowning. _I just put my foot in my mouth, _he thought.

"O-Of course. I just... I'll race you back. Loser cooks breakfast!" She yelled over her shoulder, running back to her flat as fast as she could without checking to see if he had followed her.

Harry stayed there for a minute. Why the hell had he said that out loud? He couldn't help his feelings for her. Ever since the final battle, everything had changed. It just took him forever to figure it out. When she had said: "I'll go with you," and he realized she knew what that entailed and still she meant it with every fiber of her being. He couldn't stop thinking about how incredible she was, how she was his best friend, how she understood what offering that meant she would die, how she never failed him, how she was his cornerstone, how he could live without most people except for her, how the few women he ever dated feared her, how they were always jealous of their closeness,... _Fuck_, he thought. _I have always been in love with her. Katherine was so right…_

FLASHBACK 

"You don't understand Kat," Harry said agitatedly.

"Of course I don't!" she yelled in exasperation. "We have been together for months now, and instead of coming to _my_ place when you have problems or nightmares you go to _her_ place! How the hell am I supposed to understand _that_?!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"She is my best friend, Kat. I told you before. If you think that I will stop going over to her when I need her because it annoys you, I don't think this will work"

"You are _unbelievable_. You do realize that you just told me that she is more important to you than me, your _girlfriend_. You keep saying you are just _friends_, that she is the _sister_ you never had, that it's entirely platonic-"

"Because it is!"

"Oh, spare me, Potter! I've seen the way you look at her... like the sun shines out of her eyes... The way you hug her like you want to melt and become one with her, so you never have to let go... The way no one else's input matters when she gives you her opinion... The way you drop everything if she needs you, including me!... The way she can turn you to a calm puppy with just a look when you are raging! No one else can calm you down like that! No one else can _boss_ you around like she does! If anyone tries, you get mad. With her... it's like you are _happy_ to do whatever the hell _she_ asks of you! You say you love her like a _sister_, but those are just words, Harry. You never had siblings. You don't know the difference! You will n-never love me, t-trust me, or need _me_ the way you d-do _her_!" she said sobbing. "I d-deserve better!"

Harry was stunned. The more she talked, the more he heard she was right. Kat was incredible, but if he was honest with himself, if he had to choose... it wasn't even a choice. He would always pick Mione over everyone else. He blanched. Kat made a lot of sense. He couldn't honestly say he loved Hermione like a sister because he had no siblings and didn't know what that type of love felt like. _Fuck_, he thought. _If that was true… I don't love Ron or Neville or Luna the way I love Hermione. I'm in love with Hermione! I've always been in love with Hermione_! He turned to Kat and pulled her in for a hug. She tensed, but then hugged him back.

"Katherine..." he began, kissing the top of her head. "You deserve way better than me. I am so sorry, sweetheart. I do care about you a lot, but there is no choice. You are right. I will always pick her above everyone because she has always picked me above everyone else."

"Finally!" she said chuckling. She dried her tears and slapped Harry hard. "That's for breaking my heart!"

"Kat, I-" he started, stunned, holding a hand over his reddened cheek. He knew he deserved that.

"This," she said, pulling her down, and kissing his forehead, "is for finally seeing sense. We had a good run. It was great while it lasted. Promise me something, Harry," she whispered.

"Anything"

"Promise me you will not waste anyone else's time or break anyone else's heart. Promise me that if you are not with her, you will not be hurting others, or wasting their time," she said with teary eyes. "Also, promise you'll get help for what your uncle did to you"

"I promise, Kat... Thank you for helping me see sense," he said with a slight smile. She was right about everything. He sighed.

"Anytime," she said with a sad smile. She accioed her toothbrush from Harry's bathroom and flooed quietly.

END FLASHBACK

By the time Harry made it back to the flat, he didn't see her. He went into the kitchen and saw a note. 'Dear Loser, Taking a winner's shower. I expect breakfast ready when I come out. Love, Hermione.' Harry tried not to think of her in the shower but images of her delectable body and water traveling down between her- _NO. Cook breakfast. She's expecting breakfast not you being a perv_, he thought. He started prepping, and soon, the whole flat smelled delicious. He decided to make all her favorites: eggs, bacon, hash browns, toast, fruits, freshly squeezed orange juice, and Earl Grey. He was so focused on his cooking that he didn't hear her come out. She hugged him from behind, and he tensed. It was rare for people to be able to sneak up on him.

"It's just me... It smells delicious," she said in a cheery tone, smiling against his back. He thought, _yes, you do._ _Damn that shampoo._ When he turned around, he had to make an effort not to pull her against him and kiss her. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a simple navy-blue shift knee-length dress. Her hair was down and still wet. She was only wearing very light makeup, which highlighted all her best features. She was barefoot and smiling. Suddenly, she scrunched up her nose. "No offense, love... But you stink."

"That's the thanks I get after I slave in the kitchen for you?!" he said feigning outrage with one hand clutching his chest. He couldn't ignore the warmth that spread through him when Hermione had called him love. She smirked as he took a sip of his tea.

"I was going to invite you to share my shower so we could save water..." she said jokingly.

He coughed and spat out most of his tea. Hermione laughed: "You should have seen your face!" she said, turning a bit bitter as he kept coughing and his face got beet red. "No need to be so _disgusted_ at the idea. I know I am no model, Harry," she said, sitting down to eat. He was about to correct her, but she raised her hand in a dismissive gesture, "Just go shower, or you'll be late."

He walked away to the bathroom quickly. Fortunately, Hermione was reading a report from her office. _Offended?!_ Had she looked at him, she would have noticed he was anything but disgusted. He was painfully hard from just the prospect of massaging her scalp and hearing her moaning and arching her hips towards his- _NO. She is not in love with you. She is the best thing that ever happened to you, and your fucking hormones will NOT get in between you_, he thought. _Also,_ y_ou need to get help first_. He undressed and left his clothes on her vanity's chair. But he couldn't help himself. He opened her bottle of shampoo and inhaled deeply. How he wished he could hold her against him and bury his nose in her hair. _Fuck._ He was screwed. With each passing training day, it was becoming more difficult to ignore the way she looked purposefully. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her flushed face, sweaty brow, and form-fitting clothes that highlighted every curve. The Ministry's robes did an excellent job of hiding her delectable shape, but while working out, he couldn't stop staring when she wasn't looking. He felt as if he was disrespecting her. She trusted him. He was her best friend, and he shouldn't be ogling her. Some gentleman he was.

He came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Just as he was going to scourgify his clothes, he saw they were gone. He went to the living room to ask Mione. She was gathering her things to leave with her back to him. She was bent over the back of the sofa. _Damn it to hell!_ He thought. She must have heard him sighing because she looked over her shoulder and blushed when she noticed his state of undress. Hermione looked away quickly, but his perfectly sculpted shoulders, arms, chest, and abs were burned in her mind. _Damn eidetic memory! Why the fuck is he so scrumptious?_ She thought. She turned away and grabbed his now clean clothes and threw them at him without looking in his direction. "I gotta go. I have a meeting in five minutes," she lied. "You know where the floo powder is. I placed a warming charm on your plate. Do have breakfast before you go, Harry," she said with a small smile.

She turned to see he had put on his hoodie and was looking at her expectantly like he wanted to apologize for earlier. To show him she wasn't angry at him, she walked over and gave him one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. He hugged her back and nuzzled his nose to her neck, inhaling deeply. She felt every muscle and -_MERLIN'S BEARD!- was he?_ No, he couldn't be... She convinced herself that what she felt was the towel's knot. As she pulled away, she quickly went in to kiss his cheek, but he had turned a bit, and she ended up kissing the corner of his mouth. His eyes widened, as did hers. He looked intently at her eyes and then at her lips. Involuntarily, she licked them. Her mobile phone's ringtone woke her up from her Harry induced trance. She turned away quickly, put on her Ministry robe, and flooed away.

Harry was stuck in place. He could still feel her warm lips. His hand went up to touch the spot she had kissed. The corner of his mouth was tingling. When he saw her lick her lips, he could have died right then. How is a wizard to ignore those lips? They were plump and looked so impossibly soft. His imagination would be the death of him for sure. He was hoping that she thought his reaction was just the knot holding the towel together. It wasn't. He knew he couldn't go to work like this. His attention would be off work until he saw her again.

One of the benefits of saving the Wizarding World was that he could call in sick whenever he wanted. He rarely took advantage of that, but today, he decided a mental health day was in order. His mind was overworked trying to imagine horrible off-putting things every time he saw her wearing her fitness gear. All the running, push-ups, weightlifting, and squatting were making her body -which was already perfect to him- an absolute masterpiece. He remembered with a pang of guilt how much they had struggled to get food during the war: all the skipped meals, the foraging for edible plants, the watered-down soup... it had made all of them lose weight. However, she had lost the most weight. Since she oversaw rationing, she would always feed them more. He never complained, but Ron was never satisfied. His hunger was one of the reasons he had left them behind. Harry had forgiven Ron, but he knew that the only person who had never doubted, never faltered, never hesitated was Hermione. His chest expanded in pride and gratitude. He was the luckiest wizard to have Hermione in his life.

FLASHBACK

"I'll go with you," she said without skipping a beat. He held her tighter than ever before and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of her in his arms, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her skin. After interminable seconds, he had looked up at Ron in explicit instruction: Whatever you must do, disarm her and do NOT let her follow me. Ron nodded once with determination. Harry wouldn't say this to anyone but having to push her away into Ron's arms so he could hold her back, and he could face Voldemort, was the hardest thing he ever had to do. How he wished then that they would have stayed in the Forest of Dean and grown old together as they fantasized.

He turned away as he pushed her off slowly. She felt Ron's arms wrap around her tightly from behind as Harry pushed her back. Her reaction broke what was left of his heart when she started to struggle against Ron and to yell to go with him. "Ron! No! Let me go! He can't do this alone! Let me the fuck go! I'll fucking hex your guts out!" she yelled, reaching for her wand only to find that it wasn't there. "Bloody hell! Ronald Bilius Weasley give me my fucking wand back! Harry! No! Don't do this! We'll find another way! Let me go with you! I want to go with you! Always together, Harry, you promised me! You promised you would never walk away from me!" she yelled as she struggled against Ron's arms, scratching him and trying to kick him. Her magic was starting to burn Ron's skin.

Harry couldn't stand her screams: they pierced his heart. He would have never survived looking back at her, so he gave them one last order while looking away: "I'm sorry, Mione. It has to be this way. Kill Nagini. Keep each other safe. I love you," after the words left his mouth, he started jogging towards the Forest. As he ran, he put on the cloak of invisibility "Harryyyyyyy! Nooooooooo! Harryyyyyyyyyy!"

As soon as Ron felt Harry was far enough away, he loosened his grip on Hermione. He knew he would get blisters, but he would deal with that later. She fell to her knees, sobbing. Harry didn't see this. If he had, he would have come back. He wouldn't have been able to walk away from a heartbroken Hermione.

"Herm-" Ron started in an apologetic tone.

"Shut the fuck up Ronald! He is walking in there like a lamb for slaughter! FUCK! I should have gone with him! I'll _never_ forgive you for this! You asshole! I had to go with him!"

"I was doing what he wanted. He could have never gone there with you. His worry for you would have gotten him killed!" he yelled. Hermione got up, magic seeping out of her. She slapped Ron as hard as she could.

"Spare me, you _bastard_! I am a _much_ better duelist than both of you _combined_, and you _know_ it! He's walking to his _death_ right now!" she yelled. "I could have gained him _time_! I could have gotten rid of several Death Eaters! I should have found another way!" she yelled in frustration.

"You could have gotten _killed_!" Ron yelled, angrily.

"It would have been _worth it_! You _don't_ get it! You _never_ will! You left _him_ behind! I know you haven't given a fuck about _me_ for years, and that's fine, but you _left_ HIM! He's going in there to die for you and all the other assholes who turned their back on him. And you dare stop _me_ from joining him! Me going in there with him was his best shot at surviving this!" she yelled loudly, her magic levitating stones and debris. Ron was scared.

"Look, I get it. Don't forgive me. I did what Harry wanted _me_ to do. He wouldn't have forgiven me if I had let you go. Slap me, punch me, curse me, hate me if you want. I regretted leaving that tent the moment I did! I should have never left! I was desperate and hungry! But none of that _matters_ anymore. We have our marching orders. Let's kill that fucking snake and as many Death Eaters as we can. His sacrifice has to mean _something_!" Ron yelled back.

"That's the difference between us. You accept Harry dying for _you_. I would have given my _life_, my very _soul_, to keep him _safe_! I gave up my _parents_ for him! And I would do it _again_! You sacrificed nothing! You only take and take!" Hermione yelled, her magic directing the levitating stones and pointing them towards Ron.

Their argument stopped when they saw Neville and Luna were running towards them and skidded to a stop.

"I hate to interrupt whatever this is" Neville said motioning at them "but... We have several Death Eaters to deal with in the Great Hall. We are taking a beating! We need all the wands we can get. Get a move! Now!" Neville said gasping for air. Luna looked at Hermione, who had just yanked her wand out of Ron's pocket with fury.

"Ron, Ginny needs back up and-" Luna stopped talking as Hermione collapsed to her knees, clutching her chest. Her heart felt the sharpest pain. Not even obliviating her parents had hurt that bad. She felt like a burning spear covered in acid pierced her heart. Harry was dead. She didn't have to see his cold body. Her heart felt a massive void. Not even an army of Dementors would have felt like this.

"Hermione!" they all yelled, crouching around her.

"H-he's g-gone" she whispered, but only Luna heard and understood.

"What?!" Neville asked, confused.

"Nothing! Nev, Ronald, go help in the Hall. We'll catch up," Luna said in a bossy tone that was rare in her. She stared at them in a look that allowed no follow-up questions. "NOW!" Both guys looked at each other, nodded, and ran to the fight.

"Luna?" Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes. "He is gone, isn't he?"

"Yes," Luna answered. She could read auras, and she had always felt Harry and Hermione were soulmates. Luna could sense Hermione's agony and grief. She couldn't sense Harry at all. However, as painful as things were, Luna knew that Hermione had a war to win. Luna removed the two lonely tears that fell off Hermione's eyes with her thumbs. "Let's make Harry proud, Mia," Luna said, hugging Hermione tight "Let's kill those motherfuckers." Hermione nodded, "Thank you, Luna. Let's end those bastards!"

Those fuckers would not live to regret messing with a furious and heartbroken Hermione Granger. Harry would be made proud. When Hermione had walked into the hall, her magic was coming off her body in waves. She took out seven Death Eaters on her own, dueling all of them simultaneously. When one of them hit her with a cutting hex on her left leg, professor McGonagall had apparated directly against her favorite pupil's back. The professor healed her in a fraction of a second, grabbed her wand-free hand, and squeezed. The squeeze reinvigorated Hermione. Minerva McGonagall had been her mentor and her favorite teacher, and when she thought the dark wizards would overpower her cub, she didn't hesitate to cover her.

Together, they were unstoppable. The wizarding world hadn't seen such dueling skills since the First Wizarding War when Dumbledore had dueled Grindelwald mercilessly for two hours. When McGonagall had her back, they were able to finish five more death eaters and two giants. They danced back to back, helping to keep each other safe. Ron and Neville did their part too. Ron managed to help his sister, but when they were about to be severely maimed or killed by Bellatrix, Molly Weasley had jumped in to defend her children. The Death Eater would soon learn the meaning of a mother's love. After all, there was no greater force in the world than that. All the D.A. members fought hard, and a few died.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione sat in her office with her hands over her face. _What the actual fuck!?_ She thought. She had almost kissed his lips. Accidentally, of course, but still. He had looked at her with darkened eyes. He had _never_ looked at her like that. He stared at her lips, and she couldn't help but lick her own in anticipation. Could it be? Could he want her to kiss him? She had noticed him sometimes staring at her body while they trained. She never wanted to pay a lot of attention to that because it was, to her, wishful thinking. Even if he did look at her like that, it was probably because he had been single for a long time since his breakup with Kat. Maybe he was lonely... or hormonal._ Do boys get hormonal, or are they always hormonal?_ She thought. T_he pot calling the kettle black. _She was the hormonal one._ Maybe she should see a healer. Were there gynecologist mediwitches? _She thought. She'd have to find out. In moments like this, she regretted being a muggle-born.

This morning in her kitchen, she could have eaten him up instead of her breakfast. Then, when she saw him walk out in just a towel, it took a lot of self-control not to push him to the sofa and have her way with him. All that training had him looking like a Greek sex god. She was sure she could do laundry on those abs. She could have sworn he was looking at her like he was having similar thoughts. But why would he? She was wearing a very professional, very un-sexy, knee-length dress. It wasn't particularly revealing, and yet, he kept staring. She sighed. _I'm screwed,_ she thought.

A voice that sounded a lot like Tonks in her mind replied: "_No, babe, if you were being screwed, this wouldn't happen."_

She groaned. The voice was right. She had never had sex. But with the war and then her studies, she had always been too busy to date. Besides, the only name she wanted to moan was Harry's._ Fuck,_ she was starting to think she really needed professional help. Maybe she could go out to a Muggle club and drown her sorrows. Her cousins were always inviting her along to get herself a sexy piece of man-cake. Their words, not hers. She had always said she was too busy. Perhaps it could be fun. To go where she was a stranger. Still, her logical brain warned her of all the possible dangers of going clubbing alone in London. Maybe she could get Luna to join her... or Neville… or both. After all, they had always wanted to see what muggles did for fun.

Laura, her assistant, knocked on her door.

"Miss Granger?"

"Come in," she said, looking up.

"Professor Longbottom sent a note; he wants to know if you want to have lunch with him and Luna at Three Broomsticks at noon," Laura said, reading a notepad.

"Of course, tell him I would love to join them. Anything else?" Hermione asked with a tired smile. Lunch with her least complicated friends was exactly what she needed.

"The Minister wants to see you in his office right away. Um, he said he's worried about Mr. Potter..." Laura said with questioning eyes.

"What?! Why?!" Hermione was puzzled.

"He just said that and to come right away, by floo," Laura said shrugging.

"Morgana! He knows I hate the floo" Hermione was worried. What was so serious about her Harry that couldn't wait for her to walk to the Minister's office? She stood, grabbed a pinch of powder, and threw it into her fireplace. Once the flames were blue, she stepped in and said, "Minister's Office!"

Kingsley Shackelbolt was not a happy wizard. There was something wrong with Potter. As Minister of Magic, he couldn't afford for something to be wrong with the man. Potter was a god among the wizards. People of all ages saw him as a hero. His face was on chocolate frog cards, posters, keychains, magazines, and newspapers. The entire Magical British nation owed him a life debt. Kingsley thought the only person who could help him with Potter was Granger. If she didn't know what was wrong, no one else would. For a second, he thought about contacting Ronald Weasley, but the man was on tour, and Kingsley was almost positive that Hermione was a better option. The way Potter's entire demeanor changed when she was mentioned, and his eyes lit up when he spoke of her, it was evident that he had feelings for her.

"Minister" Hermione started, shaking off ashes from her robe and hair "Good morning!"

"Enough with that Hermione, I'm Kingsley for you three," he said, waving her off.

"Alright, Kingsley. I'm all ears. What's wrong with Harry?"

"I was hoping you would tell me..." he replied with raised eyebrows.

"What?! Why?! How?! You called _me_ here," she asked in confusion.

"Mr. Potter's Auror Division's director sent me this," Kingsley replied, handing her a letter.

_Minister,_

_I have to inform you that Mr. Potter has called in sick. He said he needs a "mental health day." I don't even know what that means. Maybe it's a muggle thing? He has been acting strange lately. Usually, he outperforms everyone in the physical training, but recently, he's had little energy. Don't get me wrong, the man has always been in top shape, of course. But he seems tired and distracted. I know better than anyone that he could choose not to work for the rest of his life. Merlin knows he's entitled to retirement after the war. However, I would like to know if there is anything we can do. Maybe he needs a long vacation? _

_-Head Auror, E.G. White_

"So?" Kingsley asked, "What do you think?"

Hermione read the letter at least three times. _Tired? Distracted? Maybe White was right_, she thought. Harry never really took a long vacation after the war. The only time he took off was to help her find her parents, and as soon as their memories were restored, he went back to work to capture any remaining Death Eaters. She had stayed for a month in Australia because she was physically and emotionally exhausted… _Maybe it was the breakup_, she thought. It had been two months since Katherine ended the relationship. Perhaps training with her was also taking a toll. So many maybes. She thought for a while.

"I don't know," Hermione finally said, sitting down with a sigh.

"Bloody hell!" Kingsley exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What?!" Hermione said, grabbing her wand.

"I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ would say _that_!" Kingsley said, laughing.

"Ha, ha. You are hilarious, Minister" Hermione said in a sarcastic tone with a raised eyebrow. Her expression made Kingsley sober up. There was a reason dark wizards everywhere feared the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

"Sorry, Hermione," he said. "What _is_ a mental health day? Do you know?"

"Yes, it's a sick day devoted solely to one's psychological and emotional health," she replied.

"Huh. Interesting concept... Mental health, leave it to muggles to come up with something like that" the Minister said, stroking his chin. "Do you think we should give him vacations? He has too many vacation days that he has yet to use. Maybe I can force him to use them. Nah, who am I kidding... The only human on Earth capable of forcing the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice to do anything is... well, _you_," he finished with a wink.

"M-me? Why me?!" she stammered blushing.

"Hermione, with all due respect, he both _loves_ you and is _terrified_ of you," the Minister chuckled, "and that is the perfect combination!"

"B-but... What about Mrs. Weasley? Headmistress McGonagall? His boss? You?... D-Dumbledore's portrait?!" she croaked. She had gotten even more flustered since the Minister said Harry loved her.

"No, dear, you know he will not listen to anyone other than _you_... You have always been his logical compass, among other _things_" Kingsley said, with a playful eyebrow wiggle.

"Fine! But if he gets mad at _me_ because of _you_, Minister. I will come back to this office and walk out with your head. Am I understood?" she said with magic rolling off of her. Kingsley took a step back. This witch in front of him was the legendary woman who magic folk and magic creatures alike respected. He nodded solemnly.

"Yes, of course. I will have White send a memo to Mr. Potter ordering him to take at least a couple of weeks off. He will, of course, come complaining to you, to find a loophole, and then you can _support_ your Minister and your Auror Department, and tell him that you _agree_ with us! Actually," Kingsley said, turning around and grabbing a Dicto-quill. "I will send you a similar memo! If _you_ are taking vacations, he will probably be more willing to take time off, if only to spend it with his _favorite_ person,"

"What?! You will force _me_ to take time off so _he_ will agree!? Do you assume I am some sort of _inducement_?! Kingsley! I am not Katherine!" Hermione said in exasperation.

"I can _guarantee_ he will say yes if you do... I'll be even bet 20 galleons on that!" he said laughing. "And of course, you are _not_ Katherine, that is the whole point!"

"Fine! 20 galleons!" she said with a huff, walking briskly to the door. She walked muttering under her breath: "This is un-fucking-believable. I have so many things to do before I present my bill at the Wizengamot and he wants me to play _nanny_ to Harry!"

"Aren't you flooing back, Hermione?" Kingsley asked calmly.

"No!" she yelled over her shoulder, slamming the door behind her. _Damn, that was harsh,_ she thought. Before she walked away, she poked her head back in and said apologetically: "Sorry, Minister, that was louder and more dramatic than I intended."

His laughter could be heard for a while as she walked away flustered. His secretary sat staring at her with her jaw hanging. Hermione blushed furiously. I have to get a grip on my feelings! If someone else was the Minister, I would have been fired! She picked up her pace and got in the elevator. Absentmindedly, she pressed the button to her floor. She needed to talk to her mom and to Luna.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: An Outburst**

Hermione decided to take a detour in the way to her office towards the cafeteria to call her mother. Hopefully, they could get together soon. She got in line politely nodding at the people who greeted her. Her mind was somewhere else completely. Diana, the server lady, smiled and asked for her order. Hermione got a cappuccino with two teaspoons of sugar. She usually drank it without any, but with the day she was having, she deserved a treat.

"Granger Dental, how can I help you?" said the voice of Vera, her parents' secretary.

"Hi Vera, it's Hermione."

"Hermione, dear! I haven't heard from you in a while. How are you doing?" Vera asked good-naturedly.

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

"Same old, sweetie. Your mom or dad?" Vera said, knowingly.

Hermione was grateful that Vera was so efficient and so little into gossip. "Mom, please!"

Her mom picked up a few seconds later. "Hi, angel!"

"Hey, mom…"

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Granger was a very perceptive mother.

"Nothing," Hermione lied. She could almost hear her mother's eye roll.

"Spill!"

"Can we get together soon? I miss you, and I really need to talk to you…" Hermione said, awkwardly.

"Just you and me?... Oh! Boy trouble! Or should I say men trouble?" Mrs. Granger chuckled at Hermione's embarrassed groan.

"Can you please not tell Daddy, yet?" Hermione said in a begging tone.

"Sure, angel. It is in the World's Mother Charter that boy trouble is strictly a mom-daughter thing," Mrs. Granger laughed. "Don't worry."

"Can I come today in my coffee break?"

"Sure, meet me at the tea house two blocks away from the clinic? 3 pm?" Hermione's mother suggested. If her angel needed her, she could cancel some patients' appointments.

"That's perfect! See you then, mom. I love you!"

"I love you too, angel."

Hermione sighed. She returned her now empty cappuccino cup to the server lady and thanked her. Other witches and wizards would just leave their dirty plates on the table. Hermione was taught to respect servers and be grateful. She never understood why wizards felt they were above menial tasks like that. She was very well-liked by servers in both worlds. She looked at her watch and took off quickly. She stopped at her boss' office and had an hour-long meeting about her law's progress. The old wizard was still reticent with her modern ideas. However, as she brought in results from her research and her interviews with creatures, he was starting to come around. As she got to her office, Laura was talking animatedly with Neville and Luna. It was noon already.

"Mione!" Luna exclaimed running to hug her.

"Lu! Nev!" she said, hugging them both. "I thought we were meeting at Three Broomsticks."

"We were, but since Nev had to file in some paperwork for his book, we thought we could pick you up," Luna said, smiling.

"Your book!? Morgana! Nev! You are finally being published!? I am so proud of you!" Hermione said, squeezing the life out of him.

"Thanks, Mione! Your pro bono editing saved my butt!" Neville replied, smiling.

"It was nothing," Hermione said, looping arms with her friends and apparating away to Hogsmeade.

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, they ran into a fuming Harry Potter. He was sitting at the bar with a butterbeer and a look of pure hatred in his face. Usually, he would be surrounded by people asking him for an autograph or pictures, and normally he would acquiesce if only to be left alone. He hated when people called him a hero or thanked him for his service. Like he was a veteran of war._ Well_, he thought, _that is technically true_. Hermione could hear Radiohead's Creep blasting from Harry's headphones.

"There are a lot of Wrackspurts flying around your head, Harry," said Luna as a greeting. Harry was unfazed by this; he had gotten used to Lu's odd comments. Luna hugged him, so did Neville. Harry turned off the music playing from his phone and put it in his jacket's pocket. Harry hadn't noticed Hermione, who walked into the pub a few steps behind her friends. When he did see her, he blushed, hesitated, then hugged her awkwardly with just one arm. She looked up at him questioningly. He looked away. _That was definitely weird,_ she thought.

Harry didn't think he was going to see Hermione until their next workout. He decided he would try to avoid touching her as much as he could. She was entirely too tempting, and his self-control was slipping. She looked even more beautiful than in the morning. _What am I supposed to do with extra spare time to think about her and want to see her? Without my job to keep me busy, I'll go mad!_ _Stupid Ministry rules,_ he thought.

"How are you guys?" Harry asked, looking at Nev and Lu.

"We're fine. But what is up with you? You look ready to kill," Nev said before ordering a round of butterbeer. Harry changed the order for his drink and asked for a firewhiskey on the rocks. He took a long sip.

"That bad, huh?" asked Hermione with a frown.

Madam Rosmerta had an agreement with Harry to keep a private booth open for them always. Harry walked there. Hermione noticed he didn't grab her hand and pull her behind him as he usually did. She frowned. Perhaps the Minister wasn't right. The three friends followed him and sat down. Harry motioned for Luna to sit next to him, which she did albeit confused. Hermione was the person to sit next to him by default.

"Harry, spill. You look pissed," Neville said in a fake commanding tone, taking a long sip of his pint.

"I am fucking sick and tired of people telling me what I need to do!" Harry snapped back, hitting the table. All the beers jumped, and Neville instantly backed away with wide eyes mouthing "Sorry."

"Language, Potter!" admonished Hemione right away. He looked down, ashamed at his outburst. "Whatever is going on, don't take it out on us! Neville was trying to be a good friend. There is no need to bite his head off!" she hissed.

"Sorry, Neville... Mione's right," Harry said, scratching the back of his head. "Today is just a bad day."

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Luna in a soothing voice.

"No... Yes... I don't know!" he said exasperated.

"Clearly, you are conflicted. Would you rather we talk somewhere else?" asked Neville looking around. Harry nodded. A few people had been staring at their table from a distance, among them, there were a couple of reporters. Neville got up and went over to the bar to whisper to Madam Rosmerta. She nodded, and in a few seconds, all their food and drinks were in containers to go. Hermione suggested they went to her place, which was closest. Harry looked conflicted and blushed but nodded. Once they got to Hermione's living room, Harry took a long sip of his firewhiskey and started talking.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," he said, looking at Hermione. She smiled. So did Neville and Luna.

"Care to fill us in?" Luna asked, sitting down next to Neville on Hermione's couch. Hermione sat down on an armchair, crossing her legs. Harry looked away from the few additional inches of exposed skin he could see. Alcohol was lowering his inhibitions. _I had to go and get firewhiskey around Hermione. I feel stupid_, he thought.

Hermione frowned "Harry?"

Harry sighed and started pacing. He continued, "I'm just upset because my boss went full _drama queen mode_ just because I took today off. Granted, I didn't give him more than a few minutes notice. But ever since Australia, I haven't taken a day off in... _ever_! And I just know he freaked out because I said I was taking a mental health day! It is not my damn problem that wizards don't give a crap about _brains_! I just wanted time to _think_. And what do I _fucking_ get?! A letter _demanding_ that I use at the minimum _two_ weeks of vacation days from the several weeks I haven't used! He's _forcing_ me out! Just because I needed a 24-hour _break_. AND he copied the Minister of Magic in his reply! He's _bullying_ me with the threat of his boss' boss' boss getting involved! I mean, what the actual _fuck_?! I am not a bloody _child_ they can order around! Am I? I saved _all_ of their asses in the war... Oh but that doesn't matter because I may be having a mental _breakdown_ and I can't seem to take my vacations when I am supposed to do so... _Why_ should I take vacations when I have _no one_ to visit and _nothing_ to do? Why would I want to leave if when I take _one_ day, and the whole fucking DMLE crashes down on me by forcing me to take _MORE_ days off?! Bloody hell!" he yelled. His magic started coming off of him in waves.

Luna and Neville were sitting motionless and quiet. Neville subtly moved in front of Luna, protectively. Hermione crossed her arms and a frowned. One of her hands was holding her wand. She began, "Harry..."

"No, wait. It gets _worse_! I flooed to my boss' office and guess _what_? He had _Kingsley_ there. He said that they were waiting for my call. As if they _know_ me so well. That pissed me off even more, so I gave them a piece of my mind, and then they go and tell me… You will _not_ believe this… That it's a new _policy_! A new motherfucking _policy_! That other people who have many days of vacation saved up will be forced to use them! I hate people _lying_ to me, and I especially despise when people think I'm _stupid_. I may not be a genius like Hermione, but I am not that _daft_! Do you know how many other people got such a letter in the DMLE? _NOBODY_! I asked! Not one other Auror got the memo!" Harry yelled while pacing back and forth.

By now, Neville had moved to sit in front of Luna to shield her from the objects flying across the room. Luna had, in turn, cast a protective bubble around them. In his anger, Harry's control over his magic was slipping, and Hermione knew she had to do something before there was irreparable damage done. Her flat was shaking, her windows cracking. She got up and slowly approached him, hugging him from behind. Her arms went around his waist tightly.

"Harry, love, please calm down," He stilled, and everything stopped shaking. Things that were floating in mid-air fell, making various sounds around the flat. He looked at Neville who was moving back next to a pale Luna and Crookshanks was hissing at him for waking him up. He had almost lost it. Hermione kept holding him. It felt amazing to be held by her and to hear her call him love. "First, you are rambling. Second, no need to apologize for trying to tear my apartment down. We are wizards and witches. We can fix it. Third, stop thinking this is some _crusade_ against you. I, for one, happen to agree with your boss. You _need_ vacations," she said, slowly turning him to look at her. His eyes were apologetic and ashamed. She decided to keep her promise to Kingsley, wondering if she would have to owl her 20 galleons. "Also, you were _not_ the only one. Maybe at the DMLE it was just _you_ because you are a workaholic, but _I_ was ordered to take two weeks off as well. I am in the middle of a week that was supposed to get my Magical Creatures' Defense Law passed, and _now_ I must take vacations _too_. It's not a _plot_ against you!"

Harry's head snapped up at that. "You too?" he asked, confused.

"Yes, me too," she said in a serious tone.

"Harry?" Luna asked timidly. "I think you need the time off. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so angry. Maybe there is a nargle infestation in your office. Whatever it is, you have never yelled at us like this. You have never trashed any of our apartments with accidental magic. Perhaps a few days off will do wonders for you?" she finished getting up and hugging him as Hermione let go.

"Mate, you know we love you. And we stand by you, come hell or high water. However, you can't deny you have been a bit… on edge lately. Just take a week off. That may be all you need. If you feel good after a week, go back to work. They can't say no to you if you show you are willing to compromise," Neville advised clapping Harry's arm.

"You guys are right. I am sorry. Mione, I'll pay you for the damages" Harry said, looking around.

"There's no need. Just stay here and fix as much as you can. I have to go and finish the day, and these guys have got to go to work too. I placed a warming charm in your food. It should be perfect," she said, walking them to the fireplace. They took the food with them and waved at Harry.

"I'm taking what is left of your firewhiskey. Better safe than sorry," Neville winked. Luna had already flooed back to The Quibbler. He went back to Hogwarts.

Hermione turned around with floo powder in her hand. "We'll figure this out as soon as I come back, okay? Maybe we can go somewhere together..." she said with a shy smile. She turned, threw the floo powder to the chimney, stepped in, and said: "Ministry of Magic!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Flat fixes**

Harry was embarrassed. Mione's usually pristine flat was a mess. There were cracked windows, broken mirrors, glasses, cups, and plates. He started fixing everything. The damage was all over the flat. He went into her bedroom, and the dresser's leg had broken, making it tumble and all the cabinets full of clothes had fallen off. Harry froze. The underwear drawer had fallen too. Should he pick it up? She had told him to fix things... but wouldn't it be an invasion of her privacy to go through her underwear? Damn. He texted her.

"Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Um, ur dresser kinda fell apart. Everything is thrown around in ur room."

"And you are telling me this because?"

"IDK... I don't want 2 go through ur things w/out permission" he added a blushing emoji.

"Oh! Did something happen to my bedside table?"

"No, it seems fine. Should I check it for damages?"

"NO!"She added a furious emoji.

"Oooook... so I can pick up your clothes?"

"Yes, but do NOT touch my bedside table Potter!"

"Fine, but now I'm curious..." he added a winky face.

"Do you remember what I did to Malfoy in 3rd year?"

"Fuck... ok. I'll stay out of them! No need 2 threat!"

"If you open them, I will know! Promise you won't touch them!"

"Pinky promise," he said, adding a winky face.

"..." she replied with an angry emoji.

"I promise Mione."

"Good. I'll be home around 6. Feel free to stay for dinner so we can plan your vacations."

"Only if you're not cooking," he added a laughing emoji.

"Prat."

Well, she had given him permission. He applied a quick reparo to the leg of the dresser then started picking up the drawers and putting them in place. He refolded all the pajamas, t-shirts, shorts, and workout clothes. Purposefully, he ignored the underwear drawer. He picked it up and put it in place. Most of its contents had been scattered around. With shaky hands, he started refolding the few items that were still inside the drawer. He felt lace before he saw it. Fuck. He tried to convince himself that he was folding Molly's underpants but no. They were too small and modern for that.

He wanted not to look, but his hormones had other plans. His mouth watered at the sight. He couldn't help but imagine Hermione wearing them. They weren't particularly revealing. They were hipsters that were mostly cotton but had a lace band on the hip. They looked comfortable and practical. Very Hermione. Apparently, she favored that style. The tag said Victoria's Secret. He thought he should get her a gift card from there. But then he also felt that it wouldn't be at all appropriate.

He kept folding the same style in different color combinations, both solids, and prints. He arranged them as best as he could, by color family. She seemed to favor black. Black happened to be his favorite underwear color on women. Not that he had a lot of experience, but he really liked black. Harry went over to the messy pile of bras and panties. He grabbed two handfuls and put them on her bed. He remembered her saying something about bras being ruined if they were folded. He had no idea when he had heard that but decided to heed her advice. Most bras seemed the comfortable type. But then, he saw some very sexy bras with complicated designs, silk, and lace. The silk felt marvelous on his hands. _No! Not going there!_ His mind screamed to his treacherous body that was awakening yet again.

He kept folding, and the matching panties appeared. Would Mione want them placed together or separate? Probably together. I don't think she would wear them apart. There were a couple of garters and thigh high stockings. His mouth kept watering. The last two sexy panties were thongs made of lace and silk. He could have died right there. His jeans were painfully tight. Had she worn that lingerie for anyone else? He felt a deep pang of jealousy. The thought of her wearing that in another man's arms burned his insides and made him want to break things. _This woman will be the death of me_, he thought. Harry couldn't remember feeling jealous in… ever. He took a deep breath. There were a few granny panties, as she called them, as well as two... shapewear? Was that the word? He didn't even know why she had those. Her body was perfect. Just as he was closing the drawer, he looked at the bedside table. What could she have there that he couldn't see? He was about to straighten her lamp that had fallen, but Crookshanks jumped to the bedside table and hissed. He could have sworn the cat hissed something that sounded like 'You promised!'

He backed away. "Fine, boy. I was just going to fix the lamp, but that's ok. She can do that later."

Crookshanks purred, approvingly, and Harry scratched him behind his ears.

Harry decided to cook dinner. He knew there wouldn't be anything in the fridge. Mione ordered in most nights, and she had been too busy to go shopping. So, he went to the supermarket and bought enough food to cook dinner and breakfast. He bought things for her to make her own breakfast. He didn't think he would stay over. What? Of course, he wouldn't. Dinner, planning vacations, and off to his flat. Why would his mind even go there?

Hermione was pacing in her office. She sent an owl to Neville and Luna to ask them about going clubbing. They replied right back, utterly excited at the idea judging by the number of exclamation points. They even agreed to go shopping for muggle clothes and to let her style their looks. They would go tonight. She explained most people would leave to go clubbing around 10 pm so they should have a pepper up potion before they left for the club. Lu insisted that Harry should come with them so each girl could take turns dancing with the boys. Could she convince him? Kingsley was sure there wasn't anything that she couldn't persuade him to do. She was sure he would be a massive hit in muggle London with the way he looked. Since he stopped using Dudley's clothes, but especially with the Auror training... Nope. Keep it cool. She decided to text him and see if her persuasion powers applied over the mobile phone too.

"Harry?"

"Yep?"

"Remember what I said about planning your time off?"

"Yeah"

"... Can we do that tomorrow instead?"

"Why? Do u have other plans?" he asked with a pang of jealousy. _Was she dating someone else? Wait! Else?_

"We have other plans."

"We do?"

"Yes, you are coming too."

"Too?"

"With Nev, Lu, and I"

"Where to?"

"Muggle London"

"WTF? Why? Dinner?"

"No, clubbing. Nev and Lu have wanted to see how us muggleborns party for a while... I thought that since our time off starts tomorrow... We could stay up late..."

"Um, but then u r eating w/ me? Dinner is almost ready."

"Sure, what did you make?"

"Chicken pot pie & salad. Nev + Lu can join us,"

"They are on their way..."

"Are u sure I should tag along?"

"You have to. Lu wants you there. Also, who am I dancing with if you don't come?"

There was a Long wait. While Hermione waited for an answer, Harry blanched. He could dance but dance with Hermione... The perfect excuse to hold her close. He remembered the last time they danced fondly. If he didn't go, he was sure half the men in the clubs would try to dance and feel her up and no. No one was coming near her.

"I guess I'll join u if u want me 2," he said, adding a shrug emoji.

"Of course! It'll be fun. Get some of your best muggle clothes for clubbing so Nev can wear something," she added a dancer emoji.

"Um, I'll just shrink my wardrobe so u can pick?"

"Great idea! See you in 5. I'm starving!"

"K"

Harry sighed. Hermione in clubbing clothes would undoubtedly test his resolve not to ogle. He was sure of it. Neville cleared his throat. Harry turned around wearing an apron with frilly borders.

"Wow mate, so dashing!" Neville said, laughing.

"Zip it, or there will be just salad for you!" Harry said, pointing at him with a spoon.

"We brought the pepper ups, Harry," Luna said, placing the vials on the kitchen counter. Wow, Harry thought, she really plans to go all out. "Should we take them before dinner?"

"No, just before we leave..." Harry answered, putting on a heat-protecting mitten and taking out the pie from the oven. Hermione came in through the front door.

"Nothing like smelling a delicious home-cooked meal after a long day at the office," she said, removing her robe and her shoes. Then she frowned and looked at Harry questioningly, "Did I just sound like a 1950s sexist pig, or is it just me?"

He laughed, nodding his head. Nev and Luna were confused, so they just ignored the other two. The pair had gotten used to ignoring muggle references they didn't understand. They knew that if they asked, there would a very long explanation with many small lectures in between. They all ate in companionable silence talking about their day. Harry and Hermione kept looking at each other when the other was looking away. However, they forgot that they had company, and they were a lot less subtle than they thought they were. Nev had many questions about what was appropriate to do at a club, and Luna wanted to know what was safe to order. Lu had seen many movies featuring clubs with Hermione, but she didn't want to get too drunk. They had agreed to put their wands in holsters under their jeans. Lu and Mione ate quickly so they could get ready. They went into Hermione's bedroom and shut the door. The familiar glow of a Silencio charm highlighted the doorframe for a second.

"Mate?" Nev asked.

"Yes?" Harry asked, picking up the dishes and putting them in the sink.

"What's going on between you and Hermione?" Neville asked with a raised eyebrow while helping Harry with the dishwashing spells.

"Nothing," Harry immediately replied.

"Mhmm," Neville said knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how can I put this delicately? You've been looking at each other like you are each other's favorite food and you are famished!" Neville said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What?! We do NOT!" Harry exclaimed blushing. At Nev's stare, Harry shushed him and motioned for Nev to follow him to Hermione's guest bedroom. Harry shut the door and applied a silencing charm to the room.

"Look, Nev. I have no bloody clue. I keep thinking that there is something different lately... I don't even know how to explain this. The other day, I felt my hormones were going to give my brain a beating."

Neville frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest and standing up tall. "What do you mean your _hormones_, Potter? If you think you can just have _your_ hormones play with _Hermione's_, you are going to end up _hurting_ her, and I am going to have to _kill_ you," Nev said in a threatening tone.

"What? No! I don't want to hurt her. I hurt Kat deeply before, and she deserved better."

"What does Kat have to do with anything?" Neville asked, confused.

"Kat and I broke up months ago because of my relationship with Hermione..."

"You mean over the fact that you two act like a married couple?" Nev said, knowingly.

"What?!"

"Oh, come on! You finish each other's sentences. You are always touching each other. Maybe you don't hold hands or hug each other constantly, but your leg is always against hers or her arm against yours. You are so comfortable with this that you don't seem to notice. But everyone else does. Earlier, you were in a rage. As soon as she touched you, you calmed down. I've never seen you lose it like that. I was protecting Lu with my body because your magic was coming off you in waves. You didn't even notice. Your magic was pushing _us_ away. She could come into your magic bubble without it throwing her against the wall!" Neville finished taking a deep breath and enogorgioing Harry's dresser. They sat down on the bed. Harry sighed.

"Fuck. I don't know, mate. I think I've been trying to suppress my feelings for her for so long that it became second nature. Lately, I've been thinking about our relationship a lot. I have no idea why. But the more I remember, the more I realize that she… She's my everything. I tried to ignore my feelings for her because of Ron. Then he went and broke her heart by leaving mid-hunt and forcing her to choose between us. And she chose me... For the love of Merlin, I have no idea why! But I was so glad she did. When he asked her, I was sure she would leave. Things were going south quickly. We were eating once a day if we were lucky. Winter had the fucking cold weather seeping into the tent. The search was starting to feel hopeless. But she chose me... She could have left with him. She could have gone to Australia and stayed safe and warm with her parents, but she chose me."

"And she always will, mate," Neville said with absolute certainty in his eyes. Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know I don't deserve her friendship... let alone her love. I am scared that if I make a move and she just wants to be friends, I will ruin things. That's why I've been so hesitant. She is too important, too essential. If I do try and fail, and she kicks me out of her life... Nev, I have survived the killing curse twice, but I am positive I c-can't survive l-losing her" Harry whispered, silent tears falling from his eyes. Neville gave him a one-armed hug.

"Damn, man. That was so beautiful… _I'll _marry you if she doesn't."

"Sod off!" Harry said, laughing, drying his tears with his handkerchief, and pushing Nev away.

"No, but really Harry. I think she is as in love with you as you are with her. Tell you what. I am sure Luna is asking similar questions next door. I'll talk to her and let you know, okay?"

Harry nodded, feeling the beginnings of hope in his heart.

Hermione's room simultaneously

"What was that?" Luna asked in a dreamy tone.

"What was what?" Hermione asked, turning so Luna would undo her zipper. Luna pulled the zipper down and then took off her own pants. Hermione decided to play some music while they changed. The Pussycat Dolls' Don't Cha started playing in the background.

"You and Harry. Nev and I were about to ask you if you needed privacy," Luna said, going to the full body mirror to apply the hair removal spell to her legs. This took longer than usual because she was dancing in between spell application.

"W-what?! Why?"

"Oh, Mia. You know. He has been staring at you the whole day. You can calm him down by just touching him, and he doesn't ever say no to you."

"Why would he say no?" Hermione asked, puzzled. She was unconsciously moving to the beat.

"Do you think if any other guy, or any other Lord, had caused damages to your flat he would have stayed and fixed them himself? You gave him an order, and he didn't even feel it was an order. Mia, Harry stayed here all afternoon and repaired your things. He bought groceries and made a delicious dinner..."

"A Lord? B-but he knew you guys were coming. That's why he made a great dinner,"

"Mia, Harry is a Lord. You guys should go to Gringotts. Besides, chicken pot pie and that exact salad are your favorites, not ours," Lu said with a wink. Hermione noted down the visit to Gringotts in her to-do list. She was very hesitant to return. She knew the goblins were proud and resentful. She doubted that they would forgive them for stealing their dragon and causing so much damage. She decided to focus on the topic at hand.

"Lu... I don't know what to do," Hermione said in exasperation, with her hands on her hips. "We've been training together..."

"Training? As in exercising?"

"Yes,"

"Vertically? Or _horizontally_?" Lu asked with a smirk.

"Vertically! Luuu! Oh my God!" Hermione was all red.

"Hey, a girl can hope. You need some man action, Mia. That would _definitely_ relax you. Also, when was the last time you went on a date?" Lu asked while putting her long platinum hair in a high bun. Hermione thought for a while but couldn't remember. "Exactly."

Hermione turned to her dresser and opened the first drawer so she could change her underwear. The outfit she was planning to wear required it. When she saw the inside, her breath caught in her throat. Not even she organized it so well. Harry must have done that by hand. How mortifying! He must have seen her granny panties... And her shapewear! She was so scared of him opening her bedside table that she forgot the embarrassing things she had in this drawer. She noticed that he also placed her sexiest lingerie in matching pairs.

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Um, as much as I love to see your beautiful body half-naked and love being half-naked myself... What should I wear?"

Hermione giggled and went into her closet. She had the perfect thing for Luna to wear. Neville would combust when he saw her. Perhaps after tonight, they could officialize their relationship. They had been dating for a month, but Lu told her in confidence that Nev hadn't asked her formally to be his girlfriend. Well, he would have to do so now.

After a few tailoring spells, Luna was looking like a dream. Her long locks were put into beachy waves. A vine shaped head jewelry piece decorated her hair. She had long earrings with sapphire stones that brought out her beautiful blue eyes. Her dress was dark blue, mid-thigh in length, and covered in sequins. It had a pronounced 'V' neckline, long fitted sleeves, and was form-fitting. Luna kept in shape from doing yoga, so her body was long and slim. Hermione did Luna's makeup the muggle way. Lu's skin was strobed, she had a soft matte smoky eyes, voluminous lashes, luminous blush, and long-lasting nude lipstick. Hermione applied a makeup setting spell. She was positive they would need it. There would be lots of dancing and Neville wouldn't be able to resist kissing Lu. The ensemble was complete with silver heels with a cushioning charm on them. Luna was a bit apprehensive as she had never shown so much skin in public before. But Hermione assured her Neville would not be able to keep away from her and that was all she needed to hear.

Hermione decided she would feel much more comfortable in pants than a dress. She chose to go with skinny jeans she had bought for her new fitter bum and legs. They were high-waisted, very fitted, and black. Then she put on a halter red crop top with spaghetti straps. The neckline was also a 'V'; however, hers was narrower. The back of the top was mostly crisscrossed thin strings.

"Mia. You are going to _kill_ Harry!" Lu said whistling. "Remember those sexy badass thigh-high boots you have never worn?" at Hermione's blushing nods she went on, "Well, today is the day!"

Hermione accioed the boots and put them on. Lu was very right. Today was the perfect day to wear her killer boots. She placed the cushioning charm on them as well. Lu helped her charm her hair into a messy high bun with two wavy tendrils framing her face. Hermione put on a long necklace Harry had gotten her for her 18th birthday. It was a thin, long, shiny, and very expensive, and it made a Y shape on her cleavage. It had matching long earrings and a bracelet. She charmed a ruby from another jewelry set to be at the very end of the earrings. She applied her makeup expertly. A simple, black cat-eye eyeliner with voluminous lashes, dewy skin, and matte red lips flattered her features. She sealed it in place with a spell. Lu applauded and whistled.

"You know he's already in love with you, right?" Lu asked.

"No, he isn't Lu. I don't want to get my hopes up and have them be crushed. Another Kat will come along, and he will go with her..."

"Mia... Why do you think it didn't work out with Kat?"

"I didn't ask because he seemed crushed about it. I told him he could talk to me if he wanted to talk. He said he didn't. I didn't want to pry," Hermione replied, looking down.

"I ran into her after they broke up. She said she was tired of trying to fight for her place. She realized Harry would always choose you over her and decided that she deserved better," Lu said, straightening up Hermione's necklace. Hermione's jaw had hit the floor. She was speechless. Lu carried on, "I don't know why you are so surprised. Everyone knows no one can touch your place in his life or his place in yours. Each of you would drop whatever you are doing... or whoever you are doing if the other needed you," Lu said with a knowing smile.

"I am not so sure, Lu. Maybe he likes someone else and used me as an excuse to get out of the relationship. He didn't seem that happy... and he thought she didn't understand his hesitation towards commitment and… intimacy," Hermione said the last word in a whisper.

"Wait, so they didn't sleep together?!" Lu asked with wide eyes. "They were together for almost a _year_!"

"I don't know if they did, Lu. All I know is that Harry told me she said she was tired of having to pull affection out of him _forcefully_..."

"He seems _totally_ fine with _your_ affection, though..." Lu smirked.

"Luna Iris Lovegood!" Hermione admonished with a blush.

"It's true, Mia. He has always been hesitant to show affection... It's probably his muggle relative's fault. However, ever since you first hugged him at Hogwarts, he seeks out your hugs and your touch _all_ the time. Think about it. He's always touching you. Even when you are not hugging or holding hands, you sit touching legs or arms. Everyone notices, except both of you because you are so used to it. It is second nature. Also, earlier, when his magic was out of control, you could approach him. His magic didn't push you away like it did Nev and me. You were able to get into his bubble and hug him because his magic recognizes you and _accepts_ you without question," Luna finished holding Hermione's hands.

"But Lu, what if I try and he doesn't like me like that, and I ruin everything forever?"

"Enough! Hermione Jean Granger! Stop that right now. You are a beautiful soul in a beautiful package. Right now, you look like a _goddess_. He already _adores_ you. I am positive he's head over heels for you...Tell you what, tonight, flirt with him openly. Touch him, smile at him, encourage him, give him a small taste of you. I _guarantee_ he won't be able to keep his eyes and hands off of you. If you want to test my theory, go dancing with any attractive muggle, and see how he reacts. He will be _super_ jealous," Lu said to a blushing but nodding Mia. "Look, I get you are scared. I just know Nev is talking to Harry about this. We talked this afternoon. I'll ask him and give you the go-ahead once Nev tells me the obvious: that Harry Potter is in love with his best friend Hermione Granger," Lu finished with a gleeful tone while hugging Hermione tightly.

"Thank you, Lu. This does mean a lot to me," Hermione said, squeezing Lu.

"I know. Look! It's 9.55 pm. How punctual do we have to be?"

"It's not a medical appointment, Lu. But, let's go help the boys pick outfits."

They went out and knocked on the guest bedroom. A shirtless Harry opened the door, and Luna stood before him. She looked amazing. She wouldn't exactly blend in with her platinum blonde hair and sequined dress that showed more skin than Harry had ever seen in Lu. Luna twirled in front of him.

"Do I pass for muggle?" Luna asked Harry. He nodded and smiled.

"You look beautiful, Lu."

"Are you going out like that?" Lu asked, motioning at his bare chest.

"No, I was about to finish dressing. Neville is in the bath-" his voice caught. Luna had pushed past him, and Hermione was standing in front of him. Fucking hell! Could wizards combust spontaneously? He couldn't help but look at her slowly from head to toe. He knew she was gorgeous, but this... this was ten levels beyond that.

"Hey," Hermione said shyly.

"Y-you l-look s-stunning" he stammered, pulling her in for a tight hug. Hermione felt him pulling her tight against him. Behind them, Luna smirked knowingly and winked. Hermione ran her hands down Harry's back and delighted at the goosebumps that appeared. Neville came out of the bathroom next to the living room and cleared his throat.

"Um, I don't want to interrupt but... we are still not ready... Mia, you look gorgeous," Nev said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nev, but go look at Luna. You may need to sit down," Hemione said, wiggling her brows. Neville frowned, went into the bedroom, and stopped dead on his tracks. Luna turned to face him.

"What do you think?" she asked, smiling.

"I think you are too beautiful to be true," he replied without missing a beat.

"When did you get so _smooth_, Nev?" asked a surprised Hermione.

"She brings it out in me," he replied, pulling Luna in for a quick kiss.

"Hey, get a room!" said Harry throwing a pillow at them.

"Oh, we will. Later," Luna winked at Harry.

"Luna Iris!" exclaimed Harry. "TMI! You two are like my _siblings_. I know you are not like siblings to each other, but still. So weird!"

"Lu, it looks like Harry needs to relieve some tension! Maybe he'll get lucky tonight" Nev said turning to face Luna. They looked at each other. Neville knew they had each gotten positive answers from their friends about their feelings. They nodded at each other.

"Nev, that was a low blow, mate!" Harry said, putting on a fitted black shirt, summoning, and drinking a glass of water. He was wearing blue jeans. Luna looked at Harry and subtly nodded to Hermione, who decided to take a chance.

"Maybe a low blow is what you need, Potter," Hermione said, laying seductively against the door frame. Harry coughed up his water.

"Mione!" he yelled, completely flustered.

Nev and Luna laughed behind them; Hermione soon joined them.

"What should Neville wear?" Luna asked Hermione. Mia went to Harry's dresser and picked up a light blue shirt and black jeans.

"Go put these on so I can tailor them" she commanded. Neville went back out to the bathroom with Luna following him.

"Mione?" Harry asked, uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Is this ok?" he asked, motioning at his outfit. He had put on black dancing shoes and a casual black blazer.

"Y-yes, you look great," she said blushing after eyeing him up and down, her mouth watering. "Could you do me a favor, Harry?"

"Of course," he replied nodding vigorously.

"Can you put my wand in your holder? My outfit doesn't really have a lot of room to conceal it," she said, turning around slowly to show him. His mouth watered again.

"O-of course... Um, Mione?" Harry asked, taking her wand and strapping it with his own. His wand holder was strapped to his calf.

"Yes, love?" she asked over her shoulder while walking out.

"Don't you think you should bring a sweater? It is rather chilly," he said, looking away.

"I don't have anything that will go with the outfit. Plus, you can keep me warm, right?" Mione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What?!" he asked gulping.

"I can borrow your jacket, right?"

"Yes, of course," he nodded enthusiastically. _I would love to keep you warm_, he thought. _Was she openly flirting with me? Could Nev be right?_ Harry decided that two could play that game. He would flirt with her as much as possible. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. She wanted him hot and bothered... Well, she would be hot and bothered too.

Inside the bathroom, Luna and Neville gave each other quick summaries of what they learned as he changed. They decided to nudge their friends all night and push them into each other. Lu and Nev were confident that Harry wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Hermione by his reaction to her look. Matchmaking was their forte. Before they left, they took the pepper up potions and made sure their wands were secure.

The four friends apparated to a deserted alley in London. They hailed a cab to go to the club. They had chosen Fabric.

As they got in, Hermione said: "Evening, we're going to Fabric."

The driver who seemed old enough to be a grandfather said, "Where?"

"77A Charterhouse St, Farringdon," said a smiling Hermione after Harry showed her the address he googled in his phone. He could always complete her thoughts. He could always complete her thoughts. She sat back and her smile grew when he pulled her against his side. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put his head against the top of her head, kissing her hair. Luna smiled at Nev. Both of them knew their friends were absolutely into each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fabric**

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all who have followed and favorited the story or me. I was really scared of posting any of my writing here. The reason I did not use a lot of text speak in H/Hr's texting is that, while I think Harry would use some, I find it very unlikely that Hermione would be comfortable with things such as TTYL, SMH, AF, and others. Have your music streaming service of choice ready. I hope you like this. :)

* * *

Neville and Luna were surprised when they stepped in the club. It was massive. If Neville thought Luna's outfit was revealing before, he certainly didn't think so anymore. Everywhere he looked, he would see tight and revealing clothing. He started wishing wizarding fashion would catch up. Hermione was leading them; she was the only one who had been to this club before. She had grabbed Harry's hand and told him to grab Luna so they wouldn't lose each other in the crowd. They walked hand in hand to a VIP lounge that Hermione had reserved for them. Otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to sit all night. The club was full. It was Friday night on a payment weekend. Hermione called the waiter over.

"Do you want to take it easy or start strong?" she said loudly.

"Strong!" they all replied.

"What can I get you gorgeous?" said the waiter, winking at Hermione.

Harry was staring daggers at the man. How dare he call her gorgeous!?

"Four Old Fashioned cocktails, please," she replied with a smile. She wanted to test the jealousy theory.

_Why is she smiling at this asshat?_ Thought Harry.

The drinks took a while to come, and Neville and Luna were very lovey-dovey in front of them. Harry's hands were itching to touch Hermione. She stood up to go to the DJ booth to put in a request. He couldn't help but stare at her ass while she walked away — d_amn hormones_. Luna smirked at him.

"She doesn't mind, Harry," Lu said loudly so he could hear her over the electronic song in the background.

"What do you mean?" he semi-shouted back.

"She likes you too. She told me she almost kissed you this morning..." Luna shouted back.

"You didn't tell me that!" Neville accused Harry.

"It was an accident! She was trying to kiss my cheek. I didn't notice and turned, and she kissed the corner of my mouth! Plus, she ran away like I was a Dementor!" he yelled back. Neville discreetly made an invisible silence bubble with his wand. He was tired of the yelling.

"She ran away so she wouldn't jump you!" Lu said, laughing.

"Lu, I love you, but you are mental. Hermione would never 'jump' me!... Right?" Harry started to panic.

"Like you would have reason to complain!" Neville countered, laughing. Harry frowned.

"Boys, calm down. Harry, confidence is sexy. Take her to the dance floor and wow her. I know you took lessons for that undercover gig. Neville, play nice or the skin this dress shows is all the skin you see for a week!" Lu said with a smirk. Neville sulked and was about to reply when Hermione came in the bubble. The waiter followed her and touched the silent bubble with his tray, which vanished.

"Four Old Fashioned, with extra cherries for the ladies," the waiter said lightly caressing Hermione's hand as she took her drink. "I asked the barman to add another orange peel for you. You seem like the type..." he finished, walking away with another drink towards another lounge. Hermione smiled.

Harry's magic was starting to seep. Luna took a long gulp of her drink. "Yum! Time for some exercise Nev," she said, shaking her hips. Neville got up and left with her. Harry drank slow sips. He was forcing his magic to behave. Hermione snaked her hand down his leg and touching her wand, recreated the silent bubble.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, worried, putting her free hand on Harry's knee.

"No," he lied, crossing his arms and frowning.

"Harry, don't lie to me. I can _feel_ your magic. You are clearly upset," she pressed.

"I said, I'm fine! Stop nagging me!" he snapped. He regretted it the second he said it. She removed her hand as if his leg had burned her. The bubble broke. He felt bereft.

"Fine! Be that way!" she got up to leave their booth. He grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pulling her back.

"Away from you, you _brute_. I don't want to keep _nagging_ you!" she said in a venomous tone.

"Mione, I-"

"Save it, Potter. I'm gonna go find someone to dance with who doesn't find me _nagging_!" she shouted over the music. Harry started to freak out. The thought of someone else grabbing her, grinding against her to the beat, was too much to bear. But he had self-sabotaged in the worst way.

After a couple of songs, Neville and Luna came back sweaty and laughing. Their smiles disappeared when they saw Harry with a murderous look on his face, glaring with sheer jealousy at Hermione who was dancing with some other guy. The guy was clearly enjoying the company, and Hermione seemed to be having fun. When Destiny's Child's Lose my Breath started to play, they disappeared in the crowd, and Harry got up to follow them.

"Harry, wait!" Lu said, grabbing him. "What the hell happened?"

"The bloody waiter happened!"

"Because he flirted with her?" she asked, and he nodded. "Harry James, make up your mind. You could be snogging her on the dance floor right now. If you don't want anyone to flirt with her, go woo that witch hard and make it official, so you have a _right_ to jealousy! I don't want you back here until you apologize to her and show her your feelings. Right on this dance floor, _tonight_," she said with a menacing tone.

"But-"

"Did I freaking stutter?" she asked narrowing her eyes. He shook his head. "I didn't think so. Now, come with me. You need to at least pretend to be dancing. We'll be back soon, Nevy" she said, taking Harry's hand and giving her boyfriend a quick peck.

* * *

Luna started dancing and making him dance. He was looking for Hermione all over. Lu gave him a look that said, be subtle. Suddenly, he saw red. The asshat that had been dancing with Hermione had her cornered against a wall. He grabbed her ass, and she pushed him back. He started yelling at her. Harry could tell he called her a _slut_ and he didn't even think to go for his wand. He got there so quickly he might as well have apparated. He twisted the man's right arm behind his back at the most painful angle with one hand and grabbed him by the back of his shirt pulling him away with such strength that the man couldn't touch the ground for a few seconds.

"What the fuck, dude?!" the man yelled, trying to free himself.

"What the fuck yourself! Apologize to the lady for touching her without her consent you moron!" Harry said, twisting his arm further.

"Aaargh! Fuck! Let go of me! What lady?! Dude, she's a _slut_. She's been _grinding_ against me all night, and now she doesn't want the attention!? You know you want me, _bitch_!" the man spat at Hermione, who was too shocked to move. Luckily Luna used her duelist reflexes and put her clutch in front of Hermione's face.

"You motherfucking lying piece of _shit_!" Harry yelled, letting go of the man enough so he could punch him in the face. Harry's seething magic was behind the punch, and the man fell howling. "Never come near her again! If you so much as look at her, I will end you!" Harry yelled, pointing at the man.

"Harry, stop!" she pleaded, pulling him back by the waist. "He's not worth it!"

The man's friends had approached the scene to give him back up but now were looking intimidated at Harry in his anger. They picked the wobbly man and left apologizing in his stead.

The three friends went back to their booth. Luna started to bring Nev up to speed. Harry sat down next to Hermione, making sure there was space between them. He didn't think she would be comfortable with another man against her. She scooted next to him and looked up teary-eyed. He needed no more encouragement and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. He kept whispering in her ear.

"He's an asshole, Mione. Shhhhh! It's okay. He's gone now. Let it go. I got you."

"I-I wasn't t-trying to _provoke_ him," she said between sobs. "I kept telling him no and pushing him away!"

"You don't need to defend yourself, love. I know you," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Mia, I hexed him. He will be itching down there for weeks. That will show him!" Lu said, rubbing Hermione's back in soothing circles.

"I just confounded the server, so he overcharges his group, and they are not able to come back here ever again," Nev said, opening a bottle of water and handing it to her.

Hermione smiled in gratitude and took slow sips. She calmed down. Before she was even aware of it, her hand had found Harry's and their fingers intertwined.

"You know guys, I refuse to let that jerk ruin our night. Lu, come with me to the bathroom, I must look terrible!" Hermione said, chuckling.

"Of course, we'll be right back… looking even more smoking," Lu said with a wink.

"We'll miss you," said Nev.

* * *

"Are you okay, Mia?" Lu asked while helping her fix her hair and makeup.

"Yes, I may have a bruise from his groping, but I'll be alright. I don't want this to ruin our first night here with you guys," Hermione said, straightening her jewelry.

"That's the spirit!" Lu said, applying some perfume she brought in her clutch and gesturing for Hermione to do the same.

"Let's go make sure Harry can't resist you!" Lu said excitedly.

"But Lu… what if he believes what that guy said? If I start dancing provocatively for Harry, he may think it's true!" Hermione exclaimed horrified.

"Mia, you look even better than you did when you left the house. He is not going to be able to _think_ once he feels you against him. Go get your man!" Lu said, hugging her friend. "I want another of those Old-Fashioned _thingies_."

"Cocktails, Lu!" Hermione said, laughing.

Back at the lounge, Harry was relieved to see the girls walking towards them laughing with looped arms. Suddenly, the music stopped. The DJ started talking: "Hello London! The next song was a special request from a friend of mine who loves it. Jean, I want to see you dancing!"

Harry was puzzled as Hermione jumped, squealed, and yelled: "My song! Thanks, Martin!"

Apparently, she was the Jean the DJ, Martin Garrix, was talking about. Human by The Killers started blasting. Harry approached her and asked, "Shall we?"

"YES!" she yelled, pulling him to the dance floor.

Harry was having a treat. The song was wonderful, and Hermione was having a lot of fun. They danced, jumped with the crowd, twirled, and laughed. They even sang:

"_Cut the cord_

_Are we human? _

_Or are we dancer?_

_My sign is vital_

_My hands are cold_

_And I'm on my knees _

_Looking for the answer_

_Are we human?_

_Or are we dancer._"

Hermione had always been the most beautiful woman to Harry. But he knew that this scene, her twirling and laughing with him to this song would stay in his mind forever. She looked so young, carefree, and happy. Harry's heart swelled because he was able to share the moment with her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He thought she was very tempting and perhaps it was a blessing or a curse that made then next song to be played Enrique Iglesias' Push; it was just meant to be danced seductively. Hermione decided to "get her man," as Lu said. Harry's heart started beating madly Hermione pulled him into the crowd. She turned away from him and pulled him close behind her back. His mouth went dry. He tried to focus on dancing, but she pulled his hands to hold her hips and started to move against him to the beat.

"_When you need it_

_Girl I try to hide it_

_But I can't escape it, oh baby_

_Please forgive me,_

_when I think of you my thoughts are so x-rated, oh baby_"

The lyrics weren't helping Harry's overheating body. Hermione decided that she would tease Harry to the point where if he had any feelings for her, he wouldn't be able to resist her. The song's beat and lyrics, and the second Old Fashioned was helping as well. She decided to be naughty on purpose for once. When the chorus came up, she decided to do as it was saying.

"_Push push back upon it (Girl)_

_Make me believe you want it_

_Push push back upon it (Girl)_

_Well I can go all mornin'_

_Push push back upon it (Girl)_

_Go ahead lay it on it_

_Don't stop until the mornin' (Girl)_

_Just keep pushing back on it_"

Not even all the horrible things Harry could imagine were able to calm down Harry's reaction to her grinding against him like that. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her and pull her tight against him. Before he could stop himself, he buried his nose on her bun and inhaled. Her scent was making him grow headier with desire. She kept moving her hips against him sensually. The more she felt him react and lose control, the more she wanted to keep teasing him. It filled her with a strange pride that he couldn't keep his cool. As his reaction became more evident, she couldn't help but moan when she felt him. He felt her moan more than heard her. It made him lose any thread of control he had left. He started nuzzling and kissing her neck. She pulled her hair out of the way to give him better access.

"Mione?" he whispered breathlessly in her ear.

"Yes?" she said, turning around and wandlessly, creating a silent bubble around them. The music's volume lowered so they could hear each other.

"I can't take this anymore," he said, looking away embarrassed. He pulled her to a corner of the room so they could talk.

"I thought you were enjoying this…" she said puzzled. Maybe Harry was just hormonal, after all. Harry pulled her to an area where the noise was less and there were no dancers so they could talk without the bubble.

"I am enjoying it a bit too much, Mione…" he admitted holding her by the waist. She blushed. "But I don't want to disrespect you. I don't want you to think I just reacted… physically"

"Physically? What do you mean?" she asked, fearing his answer. This was it. Harry decided to risk it all. The rewards would be worth it. He pulled away enough to tilt her head up. She looked up at him through long lashes. Her expression was full of longing.

"I am absolutely, irrevocably, and completely in love with you, Hermione Jean Granger," he said looking at her deeply. The chords of Goo Goo Dolls' Iris started playing in the background. The DJ said something in the background, but they were in their own world. Hermione seemed shocked. Her eyes were filling with tears. He was scared that he had just ruined their friendship forever. Maybe he should backtrack "M-Mione, I'm sorry… J-just forget I said anything I-"

She put a finger to his lips to silence Harry. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. Joy exploded inside her. She smiled brightly.

"Don't say you are sorry. Don't ask me to forget something I've been yearning to hear for _years_…"

"Y-years?" he asked with his eyes wide. "How long?"

"Third year," she replied, looking down. Harry's jaw went slack.

"Hermione," he began.

"I have been in love with you since then. I fell more in love with you during the Hunt. Harry, when you died in the war, I could feel it the moment it happened... I felt hollow… like I could never feel happy again," she said sadly, looking down.

"It broke me, you know… Hearing you scream at Ron and me. Pushing you into his arms was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I love you so much, witch," Harry said, putting his forehead against hers.

"I love you just as much," she replied with a smile, closing the distance between them. They kissed slowly. It could have been seconds, minutes, hours, days. Both were soaring. Their hearts were beating in tandem. They felt a love bigger than anything they had ever felt before filling their entire souls. Their magic embraced each other' magic. When air became a necessity, they parted with swollen lips, dark eyes, and a dazed expression. While they were kissing, they were lost in each other. The music went silent for them, and the lights went out. As the song was ending, Martin said, "The next one is the last slow one so, make the most of it, and hold your loved one close. Show them how you feel about them and enjoy this dance."

The guitar intro to Lady Antebellum's Dancing Away with my Heart started playing. Harry casted drying and cleaning charms on them both wandlessly. He pulled Hermione to the dancefloor. She stepped in close again, and they started dancing to the song. The lyrics were perfect for the day:

"_I finally asked you to dance on the last slow song _

_Beneath that moon that was really a disco ball _

_And I can still feel my head on your shoulder _

_Hoping that song would never be over…_"

They swayed together. He thanked his lucky stars that he managed to survive the killing curse twice. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to be here this day. Hermione snuggled against him. His heart was still racing. He was sure she could feel it beating against his chest.

"_I haven't seen you in ages _

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are _

_for me you'll always be 18 _

_and beautiful, and dancing away with my heart_"

Harry couldn't help but remember the dance he had shared with her in the tent. She had indeed been 18 years old. How he had wanted to kiss her then as badly as he did now. Hermione seemed to read his mind, pulled him against her, and they started kissing again. They parted as the song was ending when Luna hugged them both fiercely.

"Finally!" she yelled.

"Congrats, you two," said Neville, hugging them as well.

The DJ was taking a break while the band that was going to perform set up. Luna pulled Hermione away. Neville did the same to Harry.

* * *

"Mia, we are leaving so you can go home. Do not let him leave you. Take him home with you" Lu said with a smile.

"Lu! We have just kissed! I am not going to… Not tonight. It would be too soon!" Hermione said shocked.

"Mia, we are not eleven anymore. You have loved him for a decade and so has he even if he couldn't see that until now. He's not going to think badly of you. He adores you!"

"I don't know Lu," Hermione said with a sigh.

"Just promise me you will feel more and think less. You deserve that," Lu said, squeezing her hand. Hermione nodded at that. Lu continued, "You do remember the contraceptive charm, right?"

"Luna!" Hermione exclaimed mortified. Lu laughed.

"Hey, it's been a while… Look, we will not say anything to anyone about tonight. You can keep this a secret for as long as you need to. Try to understand each other's feelings in private first. Okay?" Hermione nodded and followed Luna towards their men.

* * *

A few feet away, a similar conversation was taking place.

"Mate, Lu and I are leaving. We think you guys need some privacy," Nev said clapping Harry on the back. Harry reddened.

"What?!" Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on! We saw you dancing from afar! You couldn't keep your hands off of her," Nev said, lifting one brow.

"I couldn't help it! She pulled me close, and I can't resist her," Harry said, looking down.

"I know, but you two should go home so you can stop resisting each other… _comfortably_ and without interruptions," Nev said in a suggestive tone.

"Neville Harfang Longbottom!" Harry replied in an ashamed tone. Nev laughed and gave Harry a small piece of parchment motioning to keep it hidden. Harry put it in his pocket. "What is that?"

"Instructions for the contraceptive charm for men."

"That's a thing?" Harry asked, shocked. He had only read there was one for women. "Also, I am not going to need that… At least, not tonight."

"Yes, it's a thing. My grandmother told me that the men in the Great Alliance of Families of the Light, in the first Wizarding World War had to create it. Dark wizards wanted to imperio pure blood powerful men to impregnate their daughters, who were sometimes even their daughters' cousins, to keep blood purity. Their wives already had the regular spell which they modified in case they became… spoils of war" Neville and Harry shuddered at the thought. "Maybe my gran can tell Hermione the modifications..." Harry looked horrified at the idea. Neville went on, "I know, but it will certainly be less awkward than when she taught this spell to me!"

"Forget it mate, I am not going to pressure her into this! We have just kissed!"

"Harry, you are my brother. She is like my sister. If you ever pressure her or hurt her I will kick your ass the muggle way. However, think about it. She's the love of your life. You have always been the love of her life. It would be natural to… you know" Nev finished blushing.

"Neville, I am no Casanova. I have no idea how even to approach… that."

"Well… the usual way. Do I need to draw you a picture?" Nev said, teasing him. Harry pulled Neville closer to whisper in his ear.

"No, you dork. I know the… _mechanics_, but I have never really… done _that_ before."

"What?! But you were with Kat for almost a year!" Nev replied.

"We were close to do _it_ like three times, but I kept getting triggered with… bad memories" Harry said with a look that made Neville remember a terrible conversation they had.

"_Oh_... I understand, Harry. Just remember you _love_ each other. You _trust_ each other. Talk to her openly. It's Mia. She will _always_ understand. She won't pressure you either… Feel _more_ and think _less_," Neville finished. The last sentence had been pushed to his mind by Luna's legilimency. "Oh, and _if_ you _do,_ go _there_, be _safe_ and keep _her_ safe too. Alright?"

Harry nodded and shook Neville's hand. Nev added, "And brother… if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm here, and so is Lu."

"Thank you, Nev. You guys are the best. Can you keep what happened here between us?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Naturally, no one will know unless you _both_ decide you want them to know."

"Thank you; I don't want photographers or journalists importuning Hermione."

* * *

"Nev," said Luna, approaching and taking his arm. "I am a bit tired, and these heels both _look_ and _are_ killer."

"Of course, Lu. Let's go," Neville said, kissing Hermione's forehead and hugging her. While Lu said goodbye to Harry, Nev whispered in Hermione's ear: "I think Harry will share a secret with you tonight. Please, let him talk and be patient with him. He needs you more than anyone else."

She frowned, but nodded, "Of course, Nev."

"Bye, Harry," Lu said. She then pushed a statement to his mind: "She _loves_ you. You _need_ her. Don't push her away _again_."

He nodded. He was dreading the conversation that he knew would have to take place. Contrary to what the Wizarding World thought, Harry hadn't only been treated like a slave and deprived of food and clothes that fit him. The level of abuse he had endured would shatter the coldest of hearts. He had barely survived the Dursleys in more ways than one.

* * *

**Author's Note:** All the rights to the music go to their respective owners. As usual, the characters are J.K. Rowling's. The plot bunny is mine.

Music Credits:

Lose my Breath by Destiny's Child lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Peermusic Publishing, BMG Rights Management. Composers: Fred Jerkins III / Kelendria Rowland / Lashawn Ameen Daniels / Rodney Jerkins / Beyonce Knowels / Michelle Williams / Sean Garrett / Shawn Carter

Human by The Killers lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group. Composers: Brandon Flowers/Dave Brent Keuning/Mark August Stoermer/Ronnie Jr. Vannucci

Push by Enrique Iglesias lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Reservoir Media Management Inc, Songtrust Ave. Composers: Dan Warner / Dwayne Michael Carter / Enrique Miguel Preysler Iglesias / Steve Morales / Taurian Adonis Shropshire

Iris by Goo Goo Dolls lyrics © Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Peermusic Publishing, BMG Rights Management. Composer: John T Rzeznik

Dancin' Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner Chappell Music, Inc, Round Hill Music Big Loud Songs. Composers: Dave Haywood/Josh Kear/Charles Kelley/Hillary Scott


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Difficult Conversation**

**Author's Note:** Trigger Warning for sexual assault.

* * *

Harry and Hermione looked at each other when their friends left. She was about to suggest going to her place when a pair of hands covered her eyes from behind. Harry was about to tackle this man, but then he noticed it was the DJ that called her a friend.

"Jean!"

"Martin!" she yelled, turning around to hug him. Harry forced himself to calm down. "It's so good to see you! It's been too long."

"Too long," Martin echoed, smiling. He noticed Harry and let go of Hermione. "And who's this lucky fellow?"

Harry immediately relaxed. Maybe this man was okay.

"This is Harry Potter, my… friend," Hermione finished lamely. Harry frowned.

"Is that how you kiss your _friends_? Because I never got _that_ treatment," Martin said, laughing._ Maybe he _is_ a jerk,_ Harry thought darkly. "Martin Garrix, DJ, nice to meet you."

"Oh, shush. You are like a cousin to me… the sole idea is… _EW_!" she said, faking nausea.

"Hey, I will have you know that I am _very_ sought after!" Martin said, laughing. He turned to Harry to shake his hand. "Any… _friend_… of hers is a friend of mine. I hope you enjoyed the music."

"I did, thank you for playing her song," Harry said, trying to be civil.

"Anything for Jean. Anyways, dearie, I hope to see you more often. Text me so we can go for lunch," Martin said, hugging her. He shook Harry's hand again. "You should come too, of course!"

Harry nodded with a small smile. Martin kissed her on the cheek and left. Hermione looked embarrassed. Harry slipped his hand into hers.

"I think we should go," he began.

"My place or yours?" she asked, reddening once she realized the implications of that question. Harry blushed too.

"Um, whichever you want."

* * *

Soon enough, they were at her flat. They sat down on her couch for a while in companionable silence. Each was trying to process the past few hours. The clock of the oven read 2:00 am. They should be sleeping. But he was sure they wouldn't be able to rest until they talked. Harry got up to make tea the muggle way. Hermione was startled. He apologized.

"Sorry, I was getting up to make some tea… Chai or chamomile?" he asked, knowing her favorites.

"Chamomile, thanks," she said, squeezing one of his hands. "We should talk."

"Yes," he said, pulling her up. "Maybe you want to change into something more comfortable," once he heard what he had just said he went red. So did she.

"I know you didn't mean it like that, Harry. I'll be right back."

Hermione went to her closet and got out Harry's old Quidditch jumper. She undressed hastily. She took off her boots first. Her feet were sore. She was about to put on knee-high socks but decided she shouldn't be _tempting_ him if they wanted to talk. She decided to put on baggy sweatpants. She removed her makeup, took down her bun, brushed her hair and her teeth.

When she came back to the living room, he had transfigured his clothes to t-shirt and sweatpants and was adding one teaspoon of honey to her tea, just like she preferred. She smiled, thinking: _He knows me so well_.

"Hey," she said, sitting next to him. "Harry, I-"

"Hermione, can I go first?" he asked, after taking a sip of his tea. She nodded and smiled encouragingly. He continued: "Look, I am horrible at talking about things like this. So please let me finish all I have to say. I have a secret I haven't shared with you yet. Lu and Neville know because they helped me get better at Legilimency and they saw some memories"

She nodded. Harry pulled her to the couch. She sat with her legs crossed, looking at him neutrally. He began with a shaky voice.

"M-Mione, I… I want you to know that I didn't mean to react to your moves like that. I couldn't really fight my reaction. It caught me by surprise… Not because you aren't ridiculously attractive, because you are, but because there is something you don't know about me…" Harry sighed. Hermione prevented the frown that was about to appear. "I never told you this because I didn't want you to see me _d-differently._ Now, I am sorry I didn't tell you this before. I _know_ you would have helped me through this… Anyways," Harry swallowed, tears starting to form in his eyes. He reached for her hands and held them tightly, interlacing his fingers with hers. "B-Before I went to H-Hogwarts… for our Fifth year… V-Vernon D-Dursley tried to r-rape the _freakishness_ out of m-me," he looked down, terrified of her reaction.

She would probably be disgusted. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around himself. He fought the tears that were stinging his eyes. Hermione stayed quiet. She knew he needed to be heard. This was difficult enough for him to share without interruptions. He sighed.

"He had m-molested me b-before, but that d-day… it was like, like he was trying to _kill_ me. I didn't scream at first because that would only _encourage_ him. But soon enough, the pain was too much. He was also _beating_ me. He p-put s-something inside me so b-big and so r-roughly that I could h-hear the _tearing_ and b-blood started dripping to the bed…" Harry was sobbing now. His head was over his arms that were crossed over his knees.

He took a shaky breath and carried on "I d-don't know what i-it was. I must h-have screamed at some p-point because suddenly Aunt Petunia was hitting V-Vernon wherever she c-could reach. Even D-Dudley tried to p-pull him away, but h-he was strangling me with one h-hand and hitting t-them with the other. He p-pushed Dudley s-so hard that he hit the b-back of his head against the d-doorknob and fell unconscious, b-blood was coming out of his head, but V-Vernon didn't c-care. He then let g-go of me and t-turned to my Aunt… He p-punched her and knocked her out. W-When she was already d-down, he k-kicked her once on her s-stomach. She w-was three months _p-p-pregnant_. He was g-going to k-kick her again, but the last thing I r-remember is my m-magic, sort of _b_-_blowing_ up from my c-core and knocking him out… I woke up in the hospital…"

Hermione's heart shattered in a billion pieces. She wanted to say so many things. She wanted to personally crucio Vernon Dursley until he died. She wanted to hug Harry hard and never let go. However, she knew that sexual assault victims weren't always comfortable with physical acts, especially when reliving the trauma they suffered. She started to feel extremely guilty for having _imposed_ her dancing on him. Had she known this, she would have never done that. Harry changed positions facing away from her. She handed him his mug. Harry took long sips of his tea. He stopped crying after taking deep breaths. He was grateful she didn't interrupt or ran away. But he was still terrified of her rejection, so he didn't dare look at her.

"When I woke up, t-there was a social worker there. She t-told me that V-Vernon had _died_ as a result of his i-injuries. She said the d-doctors had no explanation for his d-death. Apparently, my magic made his ribs puncture his lungs, and his heart _exploded_… M-Mione, I'm a _m-murderer_," he turned to her with dread in his eyes. When he saw her, his heart clenched painfully. She was pale. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks had tear tracks. However, it was the look in her eyes that made him feel small. Was she ashamed of him? He felt this was the end of a hopeful beginning. "I u-understand if you d-don't want t-to to continue whatever _t-this_ is."

"H-Harry… I-I am sorry…" she began. His heart sank. He ran to the bathroom in tears before she could react.

* * *

She took a few seconds to compose herself and went after him. He had locked the door. She accioed the key and came in. He was in a fetal position in the shower, his body heaving with strangled sobs. He was rocking himself back and forth. He had turned on the shower, and warm water had him soaked. Her heart kept breaking further. He thought she was going to _leave_ him. He thought she was going to apologize for not _wanting_ him.

"P-please, l-leave m-me alone," he said. "I-I understand… i-it just _h-hurts_ too much"

"No, Harry. I will not," she said, approaching him slowly. She sat behind him and pulled her to her chest. She held him like a mother would hold a scared child, rubbing his back in circles, kissing his head, and whispering "It's okay, Harry. I am here… I am _NEVER_ going to leave you," he wrapped his shaking arms around her and hugged her tight. He broke down and started crying like a small child. She continued, "I wasn't saying sorry because I wanted to end this. I was saying sorry because, if I had known what you just told me, I would have never danced against you like that. There is _NOTHING_ you can say that will make me leave you. That bastard got lucky that your magic burst got to him before I did because I would have _crucioed_ him to hell and back. Now I _understand_ so many things! Your isolation, your sadness, your anger, how on edge you were, how you pushed us away… especially me…"

"I didn't mean to p-push _you_ away… I don't know how to exp-explain it, but after I left the hospital, any k-kind looks or touches _b-burned_ me… like I was un-unworthy, like I was… _d-dirty_ and _broken_. I couldn't b-bear the idea of seeing you looking at me with pity… Thinking _less_ of m-me b-because I couldn't stop-"

"Harry, _no_. I love you: _all_ of you. The light, the dark, the soft, the hard, the beautiful, and the ugly. I could revive Dumbledore to _kill_ him just for leaving you with that fucking _monster_ for so many years. You listen to me," she said, lifting his chin with one finger, "You are the kindest, bravest, most selfless person I have ever met! It is a privilege and an honor to have a chance to be your friend, and if you'll have me, your girlfriend," she said this softly. She wandlessly turned off the shower, dried them with a spell, and apparated them to the couch. She never let go of his hands.

Harry was shocked to his core. _A privilege? An honor?_ _I don't deserve this angel_, he thought. _What if I hurt her?_

"Mione, I just… I don't know… I don't deserve you," he whispered, sitting down.

"Well, tough luck, love. You are _stuck_ with me, and I am glad to be stuck with you." Hermione put both hands on the sides of his face and looked at him with firm resolve in her eyes. "And you deserve to be happy more than anyone else I know."

"Are you sure? You could have anyone, Mione… I am sometimes uncomfortable with intimacy because I can get _triggered_ by the strangest things. I don't ever want you to _regret_ choosing me…"

"Have I ever made you uncomfortable? Physically? I mean, other than tonight" she added the last bit with a blush.

"No, your touch is the only one that doesn't _burn_. It's quite the opposite. It's _soothing_," Harry said, pulling her close. "Katherine and I… we were close to getting _there_ a couple of times, mostly because I didn't want to keep letting her down. But when things would get… too _heated_, I would feel my magic pushing her away… We never did have sex."

"Harry… I had no idea…"

"Yeah, and Skeeter keeps trying to paint me like this sex symbol who has a _harem_… if she knew, I'd be the laughing stock of magical Britain."

"That bitch…" Hermione frowned. "I should have used bug spray on her when I had the chance."

Harry smiled a bit.

"Katherine made me realize that the only person I allowed in my bubble was you. When I had nightmares, and she was with me, I would leave to go to your place. When I needed advice, I would always turn to you. She told me that the way I looked at you and the way I hugged you… like I never wanted to let go… She said she was tired of fighting for her place in my life… that I would always choose you."

Hermione went pale. No wonder Katherine hated her. Harry continued slowly "That night she broke up with me. She said she deserved better… And she was right. She was right about everything. I will always choose you above everything and everyone else. She made me realize I have always been in love with you."

"May I?" Hermione said, moving in to hug him. He nodded and pulled her close. Eventually, he ended up on top of her. His head laying on her chest, his arms around her waist and hers rubbing his back. They fell asleep there. For the first time in a long time, Harry had no nightmares at all. Somehow, they have shifted their position, and they were on their sides. Hermione was behind him, holding him close. His breath caught. Since that fateful day, he always slept with his back against the wall. Yet, when Mione held him from behind, he didn't mind. He felt safe.

* * *

A few hours later, he got up carefully, trying not to wake her. When he came into the kitchen, he was surprised to see breakfast on the kitchen table. There was a note on the fridge.

_Morning lovebirds,_

_We thought you wouldn't be in the mood to make breakfast, so we got the kitchens at Hogwarts to prepare and send you all this. It will stay warm until you eat it. You will notice that the icebox thingy is full of prepared food for you to just warm up. It should last you a couple of days. Nev and I think that you should open up some of the Potter properties and enjoy your vacations. You deserve it. And the time away will help settle things between you. Also, you will avoid Skeeter and her minions. The Quibbler would appreciate the exclusive… when you are ready._

_Love,_

_Lu_

_P.D. If you need us to take care of anything while you are gone, just send a text. I will be sure to charge the mobile thingy._

Potter properties? He was sure any properties he had were seized by the goblins after the… _incident_. He would have to visit Gringotts. The prospect made him shiver. He reread the letter and chuckled. His friends were the best. Under the note, there was a magic picture of them sleeping on the couch. Both were smiling and looked carefree. This was his new favorite picture. He needed to take time off with Mione to process everything. Her reaction to his secret had been so uplifting. He thought she would want nothing to do with him. Yet, she embraced _all_ of him. His entire existence, all the good and the bad things were accepted by her wholeheartedly. Her love scared and inspired him. His heart filled with gratitude and love seeing her smiling in her sleep, hugging the cushion he had used as a pillow. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and change. Before he left, he couldn't resist. He gave her a peck on her lips. She purred and opened her eyes. Harry was looking at her with such unreserved love and admiration that her heart swelled.

"Morning, love," he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, love," she said, stretching, with a contented smile.

"Lu and Nev sent us breakfast and filled your fridge with ready meals so we can pack for vacation," Harry said, helping her up.

"That's so sweet of them and the elves. I'll be sure to send Winky a thank you note. Do you wish to go anywhere in particular?"

"Well, I've only ever been to Australia… You are the _cosmopolitan_ here," he laughed. "Lu suggested we open a few of the Potter properties."

"Properties as in plural? I thought it was just Godric's Hollow…" she said, squeezing his hand.

"So did I, but I have learned _never_ to doubt Lu. She knows the strangest, most useful things," Harry said squeezing back. "I think a visit to Gringotts is the only way to find out… Do you think they have forgiven us yet?"

"Harry, we _stole_ their dragon and caused _millions_ in damages."

"Is that a no? I am sure they seized all the galleons I had in my vaults well as any properties!" he said chuckling "Why do you think I'm working?"

She laughed. "At least you have a vault!"

"But really Mione, what should we do?"

"Surrender," she shrugged.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"You really should have read more about wizarding history. Goblins have been looked down on by wizards for _centuries_. We need to show them _respect_. Offer to pay them back. Follow their etiquette _rules_…"

Harry nodded. Hermione was always right. He would follow her lead. He went to shower and so did she. Once they were dressed and had the delicious breakfast that was sent to them, Hermione told Harry all they had to do to avoid offending the goblins. They walked to an apparition point and apparated outside Gringotts under a disillusionment charm. Hermione removed the charm as soon as they were at Gringotts' door. Armed goblin warrior guards growled at them and pointed their spears at their necks. _Well, so much for forgiveness,_ thought Harry.


End file.
